2:7b 2:8b Having a Ball: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Picking up on Dempsey and Makepeace during the "Set a Thief" Episode and the days beyond as Dempsey seeks to show that he really does care.
1. Chapter 1

**You may like to watch series 2, episode 7 "Set a Thief" the first two chapters run through this episode but don't reiterate the story on screen.**

He was flirting again and as much as she didn't want to admit it Harry was enjoying his messing around. As the paper came down in front of her and his arms reached around her not for the first time that week Harry asked herself where she thought Dempsey was going. Was this auto pilot for him or was he deliberately taking chances?

Dempsey felt relaxed, that meant he was playful and Harry was a good target. She always managed to draw him close and push him away in the same breath. He wished she had shorter breaths so she just drew him in – she was real sexy. She let herself fall back into Dempsey as the paper came down, that was the instinctive part; then, as always, reason woke up and Harry found herself looking around as if to check if anyone was watching.

She didn't have time to think but if she had it would have been the same as before, half hoping someone would see this hunk flirting with her as if to make the flirt fact, it couldn't be denied if someone else saw it. The same glance was also to ensure no one saw it because it mustn't be allowed to happen, such an unwise route to take. Her eyes saw the car moving towards the girl, as she felt the gentle kiss on her hair she shouted 'Dempsey' fearful it may hit him. It wouldn't be until she got ready for bed that she would touch her hair and remember the brief kiss.

It had been one of his bolder moves and so rudely interrupted by a random stranger mowing a girl down in a hit and run attack. Dempsey was frustrated; frustrated at the interruption and frustrated because he didn't know why he persisted with the flirting, he knew it was unwise, unproductive and also unsuccessful but his instinct always remained uppermost there was something about Makepeace that he couldn't let go of.

Dempsey half sat, half leaned against the bonnet of Makepeace's car reading his New York Times whilst he waited for the ambulance crew to clear the body. Makepeace walked back over to him "So how's yesterday's news?" she asked

"Interesting" he looked straight into her eyes "seems that men are still better at some jobs than women"

Makepeace grabbed the paper and scanned the page for whatever he was reading, but failed to find it quickly.

"George Guilder article" Dempsey informed her and Makepeace spotted it, she skimmed the first few paragraphs "Women seem to be crowding into sectors of the work force traditionally occu­pied by men" she quoted.

Dempsey grabbed it back off her and read from further down the article "Female physicians, for example, see 38 percent fewer patients per hour and work fewer hours than male physicians; female professors write fewer books and research papers than male professors."

Makepeace snatched the paper back, as she looked for Dempsey's quote she found her own "single men and single women are about equally successful in the extent to which they exploit their earnings capacity" she triumphed

Dempsey didn't snatch the paper back, this time he wrapped his arm around her back, leant across her and pointed to another line as he read "Regardless of the evidence of polls and of labor-force-participation rates that include part-time workers, women do not seem to be behaving like men in the labor market."

"Huh - you can't even spell labour" Makepeace trumped him.

"Err excuse me" the ambulance driver approached the feuding pair "are you accompanying the body to the hospital?"

Makepeace stood up smartly and coughed "No, no – we have her purse we'll process that and keep you informed" She moved around to the drivers door and Dempsey folded his paper and, still smirking, sat in the passenger seat.

********

Spikings still couldn't understand how Dempsey could attract so much crime; no other copper leaving a local newsagent would end up firing a weapon in a residential street - he decided to look at the abandoned car himself. Dempsey barely hid his frustration at the sight of Spikings and was nearly provoked into displaying his anger at Spikings' suggestion that he, Dempsey, had somehow been responsible for the hit and run. Dempsey's ears pricked up as he heard Harry say 'chief' he looked over to see the repercussions and grinned. So often Spikings had given him that lecture and it had been like water off a duck's back so now even the boss had given up chiding him. It was a small thing but it raised his mood and Dempsey made his way across to Spikings 'Harry and me' he'd grown to like that phrase.

********

Dempsey's mind was in overdrive, Harry in sexy underwear; he could picture her now and was rather taken with the images in his head. He wondered if she was wearing some now but she was wearing a jumper, one of those semi transparent blouses would have been better.

Harry wondered why she laid herself so wide open to teasing or taunts. She would pay for that revelation for months if not years yet part of her wanted him to know that she wasn't a boring, frumpy police woman. The other part of her wanted to know why she wanted him to know about her lacy bra and knickers! She tried to remember what she had dressed in that morning, nothing quite that special but she knew she would tomorrow.

Dempsey looked at the photos of Janine, she was quite a doll, but each photo prompted his imagination – what would Makepeace look like?

He put his feet up and mused "You know Makepeace maybe you're in the wrong business"

"Is that a compliment?" she asked, she thought it would be, at least in his eyes.

Dempsey thought about that for a moment, his mind's eye now picturing Harry posing on the motorbike from the studio earlier, it seemed Janine had also done so "No" he decided still enjoying the views in his hand.

He was brought back to the present by Makepeace and Janine's passport. Makepeace insisted they called Chas and a proper formal search of the flat made, that frustrated Dempsey – they could have just finished it off themselves. This is just the sort of thing she annoyed him about. He was still frustrated as they drove back into the office – didn't she get it that the best way to work was to work the crime yourself? Her compliance and obedience to protocol started to wind him up again and the prospect of desk work did nothing to enhance his mood and everything to irritate him more.

As she drove Harry was becoming equally vexed at Dempsey's relentless ranting about rules and regulations and she drew great pleasure from pulling over on the Albert Bridge to drop him off some place – that would teach him.

A riled and frustrated Makepeace was almost as sexy as an aroused and frustrated Makepeace, her skin was flushed and her wide eyes penetrating, the tension crackled and boy did it feel hot. Dempsey climbed out of the car rather enjoying the reaction he had provoked.

********

It never took a long for time for either Dempsey or Makepeace to mellow and just two hours apart had softened each of them. Makepeace drove to Covent Garden and searched for the coffee shop Dempsey had given her. As she walked in she glanced around looking for him and jolted when her gaze spotted the overfamiliar grazing of Dempsey's hand cruising somewhat intimately around the informant's thigh. 'How' Harry contemplated 'did Dempsey get away with his hand there in the middle of a street café? Good god had he no sense of proprietary?'

As she chided him about the level of professional conduct there was something within that wanted to be able to let go and do likewise; she passed comment about 'loitering with intent' and wondered if he would ever change – she rather hoped he wouldn't although she would never let herself fall into his clutches.

What was it with Dempsey and his words, he complimented her on her driving and she laughed; why, she wondered, did she do that? Right now she had had to bribe the workshop guys to drop everything else to beat the panel dent out of her car whilst they interviewed Davis. Even with all her charms the car wouldn't be ready until the next day.

The interview with Davis was going nowhere apart from into brutality when Chas interrupted proceedings. Now Dempsey trailed both Chas and Harry down the stairs -

Harry who yet again failed to stand up for him. He found her compliance irritating, along with her inconsistency of running wild with him and then stepping sideways like now! She had known he'd get a bit rough and they'd get something out of Davis but as soon as Chas had passed comment Harry had switched sides. Suddenly 'still trying not to sir' flooded back into his mind and now her clever comments were irksome but on the other hand her jealousy inwardly pleasing – it's implications taught him to hope.

Colonel Danby gave the duo someone to unite against and harmony between Dempsey and Makepeace was once again restored. As they left the Foreign Office Harry suggested they leave everything until the next day. "You want me to drop by and pick you up?" Dempsey checked

"Please" Makepeace looked at her watch "You'd better make that early, say 6.00 so we can get back onto Davis before someone discovers where we've hidden him."

"Sure" Dempsey took a piece of paper from his jacket and looked at it

"You want to ride in my taxi, it'll go close enough to your part of town" she offered

Dempsey looked up "Oh sorry, no thanks – I've got a…, I 'm not going in that direction yet"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry used one towel to wrap around herself and another for her hair. She returned to her bedroom, pulled open the top drawer and looked at the collection of briefs and bras. As she recalled yesterday's conversation about underwear, she pulled it further open and surveyed the neatly arranged sets lying at the back.

Her eye flicked back and forth and she contemplated M&S or Bond Street?

The real question was why on earth she was even debating her choice – she had no interest in him, and obviously neither him with her. She pulled out a pale blue bra and fished around for some knickers but was drawn again to the back of the drawer where she could see three sets of lingerie, each an Italian design in silk.

The doorbell sounded but that only served to confuse her mind and freeze her ability to make a decision. The second impatient ring brought her into reality, she was late and Dempsey was at the door. Inexplicably it was as his name flashed through her annoyance that Makepeace extended her reach and grabbed hold of the Argentovivo bra and briefs and started to dress. As Harry stood in just her underwear making an attempt to blow dry her hair in double quick time she considered that at least Dempsey seemed to have returned to his car to wait for her. She reprimanded herself for being late and decided that she would have to pick up a coffee as soon as they got to the police station. Finally she pulled on some trousers and a pale blue jumper somewhat surprised, but relieved, that Dempsey had not yet hooted the car horn.

She flew out of the bedroom only to find him standing just outside the door.

"What the…"

"I brought you coffee" Dempsey proffered a mug of coffee.

"Why aren't you waiting in the car?"

"It's cold; I've not had breakfast."

"That's…" Harry stopped "You broke into my home!"

"You still have that flimsy sort of lock."

"That is not an invitation" she protested.

"You didn't answer the door Makepeace! Look at it like this - it was humanitarian concern" he watched her cross her arms and wait with a knowing look for what was coming next. It became another one of their flirting games, their eyes locked and he started again "I guessed you were taking your morning bath and the phone rang - it was Spikings" he added the extra detail.

"No, it would have been Chas" she pointed out but let him continue  
"Anyway you'd got out to answer it and slipped on the floor and you were lying there with a broken leg, unable to get to the phone; then I thought that maybe it was concussion and you were lying there naked" he shook his head quickly realising he'd started to speak his fantasy rather than his excuse "helpless, helpless I meant to say"

"Hmmm, it may have been what you meant to say Dempsey…" she stopped not really wanting to think about him thinking about her and so she changed subject "and if you want breakfast Dempsey you just need to do a simple thing…"

"I did – I came early"

"Shop Dempsey – buy some food from the supermarket…." Suddenly Harry realised two things at once: she wasn't late, well not that late and she no idea how long Dempsey had been there. She sipped her coffee – it was still hot. She brushed past Dempsey and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She took another sip of coffee which was still reassuringly hot and put some bread in the toaster. Dempsey followed her grinning happily; the coffee had been a master stroke even if he had had to tear himself away halfway through the hair drying sequence. In fact the whole display had been an unplanned bonus; he really had only hoped to scrounge a slice of toast – which he took straight off the plate before Makepeace even had a chance to cut the slices in half. She slapped his wrist playfully, melted at his grin and put two more slices in the toaster. "So how are we going to play Davis this morning" she asked.

***

Apart from losing track of time Davis was not about to give up any information; Dempsey and Makepeace retreated to their office to formulate a strategy.

Harry was acutely aware that she had lost concentration more than once whilst Dempsey had been pushing Davis in the interview room as she had contemplated how damn sexy Dempsey looked in his hat. She needed to get a grip on herself; wearing that silk underwear was proving a disaster – Dempsey had no idea what she was wearing whilst she was acutely aware of the feel of the silk against her skin and how just knowing what she was wearing heightened her senses.

She sat down at her desk a brushed her hair off her face as she pretended to start making notes.

"Clarendon doesn't seem to care."

"Or he was told not to" Dempsey leaned in, his face now close enough for her to feel his breath;

"Now Davis on the other hand I'm sure does even though he doesn't show it" Makepeace was intrigued as to whether or not Dempsey had any take on the subconscious signals she had picked up on from Davis. She was also acutely aware of her own proximity to Dempsey; their inner wills placing them close into each other's space craving an intimacy that their minds forbade them, involuntarily mirroring each other's movements.

"Which may mean that he really does care" Dempsey wondered what he really meant by care, but he just couldn't stop the chemistry that kept flying between them and in this enclosed space they had created in the middle of the SI10 office the sparks were flying and it seemed ignition was not far off.

Makepeace stalled, trying to decide where Dempsey was pitching his reply. Dempsey was definitely, wilfully playing the same game. "Have you noticed how Davis reacts every time her name is mentioned" she asked displaying her nervousness, hope and desire as she played her pencil around her lips and returned her gaze back to his eyes.

"Hmm he's definitely got the fever" O boy he wanted to run his hands through her hair.............. and he wanted her hands through his.

"He's scared; do you know what I think Dempsey?" Now she was totally distracted by Dempsey. This was why she must never let things happen she reminded herself but her eyes remained locked with his.

"You tell me" Dempsey offered as their eyes refused to avert away from each other.

Makepeace felt her heart thud and hoped that the deafening sound it made in her ears wasn't audible to him. What did she think? Well she knew for a fact they were no longer talking about Davis and Lucy; could she say what she thought?

"I was just admiring the desk work."

His comment wasn't even masked; she flushed and looked down, desperately trying to escape the situation. She was still trying to work out what she thought: He was sexy, alluring, charming, funny, but just how much did he care? Yesterday she had picked him up for the café where he was flirting with the dancer, giving her the impression she was the hottest thing for ages when in truth he flirted and wooed every pretty woman he across like that. She was no prude but she was not going to be a conquest, after all they had to work together. But he was always charming, when he wasn't being chauvinistic, funny when he wasn't flouting the rules, good looking when he wasn't… well he was always good looking. At times like this when the sexual tension rose she worried that others in the office might notice but still she couldn't stop herself replying in an unspoken way. He had the fever; right now so did she! She just hoped to god he would say something to annoy her soon, and then she would be ok again.

Dempsey knew that this was as far as he dare push; he sat back and waited.

"We should let Davis go and see if he'll lead us to Lucy" Makepeace eventually suggested as the results of her comtemplations.

Dempsey sat forward, they beckoned Chas over and organised how trailing Davis could be covered.

"Now all we have to do is sell this to Spikings" Dempsey pointed out.

"I'll take it" Harry said standing.

"No, I'll open - you cover me" Dempsey stood and marched through the inner office door ahead of Harry.

'Sometimes' Makepeace thought 'Dempsey could learn a bit of diplomacy' as she tried to talk Spikings round, but on the other hand she was still picking up bad habits and she couldn't resist the revelation that it was her idea. Nevertheless she cringed when Dempsey called him 'sucker'.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn, another point lost; she'd made herself vulnerable again – driving with the handbrake on was going to come back and bite her in the behind endlessly and, as she feared, it reopened other wounds.

At first Dempsey had let it pass, all too easily Harry thought and then there it was! A car scrap yard was looming on the right...

"Now's your chance to show your skill sergeant"

"Sorry?"

"A handbrake turn into that scrap yard Makepeace" Dempsey shouted.

She flabbergasted him by doing just that, noting his temporary silence Makepeace grinned.

"Impressive" Dempsey conceded.

"Now why are we here Dempsey?" she demanded.

"Being crushed with you Sergeant – the idea suddenly took me"

'Bloody man' thought Harry it was not a position she ever intended to find herself in and yet there was this nagging urge at the back of her mind… Makepeace swung the car back around, revved the engine and hurtled back out of the scrap yard; she could just see the taxi making a left turn.

"For god's sake Dempsey we nearly lost him" she reprimanded.

"Nah – you'll catch him" Dempsey paused then started to bark instructions about 'getting up closer'; the only thing was that his mind was now picturing how much closer he could get to Makepeace – his words stopped when he started to imagine that bra.

Makepeace ignored Dempsey's futile instructions and enjoyed the peace as he fell silent. That was one thing – if there were moments of frisson like the earlier double-edged conversation there were more of these irritating and aggravating occasions when he seemed to think her nothing. She continued to follow the taxi as it sped away; two minutes after Harry was sure they had been clocked by Davis he was out of sight. "You lost it" Dempsey pointed out.

"THAT WAS THE BLOODY PLAN DEMPSEY" she shouted, frustrated at his constant criticism.

"I know" he grinned "sucker"

To his relief Harry burst out laughing, as they both recalled Dempsey's earlier comment to Spikings. Makepeace took the message from Charlie 12 and they made their way to the house boat.

********

Dempsey stood there, ranting on about corruption or something but all Makepeace could think of was how bloody hot Dempsey was.

They had done it together; in fact she felt unnervingly the same as if they had just done it. Her soft gaze, warm feelings and sense of deep satisfaction were directed to him in exactly the same way as if they spent the last hour in bed.

"Dempsey can I have your hat?"

He fired up, she wanted something of his – he would play hard to get, not too hard. He played innocent but her repeated question was warming him. He placed his hat on her head and he knew he wanted to see her in his shirt again - after he had made love to her. He glanced into her eyes – they were shining, he removed the hat – not so much for a tease but to give him the pleasure of placing it on her head for a second time.

Oh boy, his pulse was racing – as the door closed behind him he turned back and could just make out Makepeace with a fantastic grin on her face as he looked through the glass window. Impulsively he pushed the door back open "You wanna do lunch?" he asked.

They sat in the pub waiting for their food order. Dempsey, being Dempsey had sweet talked the pub into serving despite being half hour past last food orders. He chose a seat where they had a view through a window and whilst Harry looked out he looked on at her. The simplicity of his hat on her head drove him to distraction; Makepeace was acutely aware of his gaze, and at first felt grateful for it. After some time it unnerved her a bit and she asked him what he was thinking.

"That you look kinda cute" he replied without any air of embarrassment

Harry blushed with pride but had no idea how to handle it. She spotted an Evening Standard and passed it to Dempsey to read.

"You think I should read this?" Dempsey asked "It ain't big enough to have any news in it" he added as he opened the pages. On page 4 something sparked his memory – "Anyway" he said seemingly randomly "at least we spell things right."

"What?"

"We spell things right"

"Dempsey I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about"

"Labor" he explained and then added "….. and color" Dempsey became animated "give me your note book Makepeace" he demanded.

"No, use your own."

"You know I don't have one."

"Well you're not using mine."

"Just one piece of paper – oh forget it look I'll write it here on the edge of the newspaper." He looked around and felt his pockets.

"What now Dempsey?" Makepeace asked.

"A pen, can I use your pen Makepeace?"

She sighed and gave in. Dempsey wrote down two letters 'o' 'r' "or" he said he stood up and toured around a few other people sitting near by "excuse me but do you mind reading me this word?" they looked at Dempsey and the word in turn and wondered what his problem was, but each person decided the quickest option was to read it.

"Or"

"Or" Harry buried her head, as if to make herself invisible

"Or"

"Or"

"See what did I tell you!" he addressed Makepeace "Or" he said with a grin "or put it this way – just to make my point come home..." this time he wrote 'o' 'u' 'r' and made the repeat journey.

"Our"

"Our"

"Our"

"Our"

"Your point is Lieutant? Makepeace asked, using the English pronunciation.

Dempsey sat down triumphant and wrote 'lab' in front of each

"Look lab 'or' and lab 'our' am I right or am I right?"

Makepeace refused to give in, she raised her eyebrows "It's hardly my fault if you can't cope with the subtleties of the English language lieutenant" (she pronounced it the English way again)

"And that's another thing" Dempsey jumped in "where the he'll is the 'f' in lieutenant?"

"Dempsey don't you think you're a bit too grown up for this childish kind of arguing" Harry asked "or perhaps you're not" she added

The arrival of their food diverted the argument.


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid afternoon before Dempsey and Makepeace walked back towards the SI10 offices. Both were high as kites, they had flirted their way through lunch, teasing and admonishing each other.

"You think the boss will let us off early?" Dempsey posed

Makepeace looked at her watch "Well we were in before 6" she conceded "but we should write up those surveillance reports"

Dempsey didn't hear, his mind had shifted back to before 6am and was quite contentedly replaying images of Harry as she dried her hair. Makepeace was surprised he hadn't passed comment on the deskwork "Dempsey!" she called for his attention "where are you – you're not concentrating"

He shook himself "Sorry – you were saying about breakfast at yours"

She smiled, she enjoyed breakfast more with company than alone and whilst her mind was in her kitchen she repeated the necessity of report writing

"Hmmmm" was Dempsey's only reply

"What _are_ you thinking about Dempsey?" she looked straight into his eyes; her smile was dazzling, her eyes bright. They were just about outside the SI10 building, and Makepeace turned her attention to skirting around some minor road works that coned off the pathway.

Dempsey picked his route behind her and watched her behind as he pictured the layer currently unseen. "Whether they're Italian or French" he replied with the obvious hope of an answer in his tone

"Who?" she asked, stopping once again and turning back to face Dempsey "Claredon is British, so are those weasels with the diamonds"

Dempsey looked at Makepeace, she was still wearing his hat, she still looked pretty cute, she seemed open enough "Your Bond Street …." He had no chance to finish!

Harry knew exactly what he meant. Yelling random obscenities she picked up the nearest thing to her – an orange traffic cone and was about to launch it straight at him. Dempsey decided that caution was the better part of valour and moved backwards

"I couldn't help but notice" he defended

"Of course YOU bloody well could" Harry started to pursue him, knowing that the damn cone was too heavy to throw any distance "YOU didn't have to break into my home, YOU didn't have to stand outside my bedroom…AND SURE TO GOD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLOODY WELL LOOK"

The raised voices drew attention from the office above them; Dave, Fry and Tom were all looking down onto the feuding pair.

"Those two are so hot for each other" Tom commented

"Hot?" Fry questioned

"Yeh hot – you know 'got the hots for each other'" Fry looked bemused "They fancy each other like mad" Tom added as further explanation

"They're having a huge argument" Fry stated "they're always arguing" he added

"Exactly! They're flirting!"

"I've never heard of that one before" Fry turned to Dave for support but Dave just shrugged his shoulders "Well she never fights with me" he said ruefully.

"I made you coffee" Dempsey butted in but Harry ignored him and continued her pursuit. Dempsey changed tack, well he had nothing to lose -"Well you were pretty hot looking babe"

"BABE!!! NEVER EVER…" she launched the cone, but it failed to reach Dempsey who stepped further back anyway. Makepeace turned and marched towards the office doors and with a huge grin Dempsey followed her.

The onlookers upstairs scuttled back to their desks and attempted to look busy

"Can I have my hat back?" Dempsey called out from behind

Makepeace put her hand on her head and smiled to herself "No" she shouted backwards "you gave it to me"

Dempsey ran up the stairs after her and caught her as she pushed the office door open. Makepeace could feel his presence behind her, as he held the door open for her to pass through she turned to him "Italian" she said as matter of factly as she could before she burst into giggles.

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" Dempsey asked playfully as he sat opposite her

"I rather think it's my turn to pick you up" Makepeace teased rather than threatened

"Any time you want, anytime you want" Dempsey whispered as he stood again and followed Spikings through into his office.

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL CANNOT LIEUTENANT – You might think your job is finished when you shoot the bad guys…

"I didn't shoot them all"

"Amazing - well since you didn't we go to court – you need to finish the job and that involves paperwork Dempsey, now go and nail me some court action."

Outside Harry buried her head in work, Dempsey returned to his desk, picked up a pen then tossed it down. "Guess you'd better pass me some of those files partner" Dempsey sighed.

Spikings rubbed his head "Bloody cheek home early" he opened the door "Pray tell me where you have just been Dempsey"

"Lunch – in case you hadn't noticed we spent a long time pursuing criminals"

"I did notice that you weren't making use of our canteen facilities"

"Have you eaten there recently?"

"I have – that's why I know you haven't Lieutenant" Spikings pronounced it the English way "Oh and by the way I'm expecting you to be at that desk until 5 tonight or those reports are finished!" Spikings turned his attention to Makepeace "Sergeant a word…"

Harry passed some of the files to Dempsey as she made her away across to Spikings and closed the door to the inner office behind her.

"You've been co-opted" he informed Harry

"Sir?"

"Colonel Danby is in need of a good mind, a capable detective to work through his evidence and the cover ups made by Clarendon."

"Sir?" That was a sham – Harry knew exactly where Spikings was going

"I told the Colonel that you were a first class detective, unfortunately we had to drive passed that debacle just now…"

Harry shifted her body weight "Sir" she conceded "And take that bloody stupid hat off - you're not a bloody cowboy or a yank" Spikings found himself wondering though if she was turning into one.

Makepeace was wrong footed, she coughed nervously "When and where do I report?" she asked

"Foreign office, room 106 in twenty minutes"

Makepeace quietly slipped out via the other door, hat in hand. Dempsey typed until 6pm before leaving to meet for his rendezvous.


	5. Chapter 5

The trophy on her head warmed Harry's heart; she had something of his freely given to her, well almost a gift of his heart. Part of her felt like a fourteen year old, she placed the hat carefully on top of her wardrobe, making it look as if she cared very little but in reality it was her prize and the last thing her eyes would glance at before sleep every night. None of that would she ever admit to, not even herself or her closest girlfriends although each one of them would challenge her over the coming weeks and months.

***

Harry missed Dempsey. At the Foriegn Office (room 106 as she quoted everytime she answered the phone) an office junior brought her coffee when ever she asked but she would rather have placed one of the SI10 mugs down in front of Dempsey. The stacks of reports, notes and files stayed exactly where she put them; she never needed to snatch something back as Dempsey threatened to muddle everything up with his haphazard method of leafing through things in totally random orders. Radio 4 filled the background with voices for company but there was no Dempsey whistling or humming as he typed, no swearing when he went wrong. Yet he could still distract her!

She sat back in her chair thinking about him, playing her pencil around her lips as she contemplated Dempsey and women. He never actually seemed to date a woman for any length of time, may be more than a one night stand but generally his relationships never made months, frequently it seemed barely weeks - well she wasn't completely sure, but that was the impression she had got recently. Harry thought he liked the chase and the catching a woman rather than finding out about her and developing a relationship.

She, on the other hand, had always gone in for the long term thing. Well she had in the past, just recently she had been on a few dates with Anthony but just 3 weeks from the first date he had suggested they stopped seeing each other: quote 'not that he wasn't interested; she was, he thought, an attractive woman, both in looks and personality but wasn't able or willing to compete with Dempsey.' When she had asked him to explain himself he had simply said 'her mind was usually else where, her conversation littered with his name and her eyes dull except when she spoke about him.' When she had protested Harry had blamed Dempsey's diabolical behaviour and his ruthless disregard for rules in respect to her and/or SI10 as to the reason she was always given to 'letting off steam' when Anthony took her out. Again Anthony had pointed out that she was simply doing it again, right now! 'Couched tales of Dempsey, bemoaning his conduct - she always wanted to be talking about him.'

The office junior interrupted her musing with a cup of coffee. "Are you doing anything this weekend mam?" she asked casually

Makepeace thought of the household chores held over from the previous weeks, work always overrunning into her personal life – she knew she would be at this desk until midnight if that was what it took to get this solitary investigated finished before Monday.

"Just work" she replied feeling a little self pity, then woke up to her manners "And you?" she asked the girl who had been her faithful run around for the past three days. "Up the dogs I guess" she answered and noticed Makepeace's unequivocal look "My dad trains greyhounds" she added "he usually races two or three on a Friday night"

"Is he successful?"

"Pretty well, but he always likes it when his dog gets trap number 4 – says it's the best, not too close in but not too far removed from the hare when it first goes past"

"I'll remember that" Makepeace smiled

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't be standing here talking you must be wanting to get on"

"I'm glad of the break and the company…. What's your father's name?"

"Stan Linzell and his best dogs are Black Wood, Pilgrims Silver and Chevington Lee"

Interrupted by the phone ringing Makepeace took the call and made notes, the office junior dismissing herself.

Makepeace was right it took her until 11.20pm to finish her report but she was determined to be back at SI10 on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second of two chapters today**

Monday Morning Makepeace was in early; she was surprised to find that Dempsey had actually finished all the paperwork for the Clarendon case to go to court. She glanced at two files sitting on his desk. There were details of the undercover Tom was working on – some city / financial skulduggery and the other one was tracking some gold imports but seemed to be full of questions rather than answers or suppositions.

Makepeace was suddenly aware that Dempsey was late again, and she was frustrated. He was always late – apart from when he was early – damn the man he was never on time! It was at that moment he chose to walk through the door, he grinned; he felt good to see Harry back. "Good to see you partner" Dempsey said as he walked around and sat down.

"Good to see you still work here" her searing reply

"What? When did you turn into Spikings? I've been ducking and diving for the team, in fact I've done some research on the way in"

"Oh" Makepeace said in disbelief

"Yeh" he defended then added "– not so good as Tuesday's" in a low voice and with a wink inducing a blush from Makepeace. Un-inclined to follow the line of conversation Harry changed the topic to a question about the file on his desk.

"Saw you in the park with your lady on Saturday" Jimmy Bartholomew threw out into the air as he passed Dempsey on the way to get coffee.

"You should have stopped us"

"No way – you liked you were going for gold"

"Would have been an excuse for a coffee"

"Well if I'd gone as far as you looked you had it wouldn't be coffee I was after"

"I tell you it was a pretty hot afternoon"

Makepeace groaned her mind could imagine the coffee bar of last week and worse; she interrupted "Jimmy could you just pour three coffees and perhaps we could look at this gold import info"

Dempsey looked at Jimmy "Spikings just transmuted" he said as he shrugged his shoulders "she's training to be the new commissioner"

Billy Newman, standing offside and looking on decided to try and enter the discussion; he piped up "Well the deputy commissioner's retiring soon"

"Yeh – isn't there some do advertised" Jimmy confirmed

"A ball" Fry said knowledgably

"What like Cinderella went to?" Billy asked

"You going as one of the ugly sisters?" Jimmy asked

"Hey"

"Well Prince Charming over there will nick the pretty ones, he always bloody does" Jimmy nodded to Dempsey

"I've never been to a ball" Fry admitted

"Well now's your chance" Dempsey decided he'd better join in else risk getting floored by Jimmy

"What do you do?" Billy asked, feeling slightly more relaxed now that he knew Fry had never been either

"Eat, drink and dance" Jimmy annunciated each word very precisely

"Eat posh food, drink champagne and …" Dempsey expanded

"I can't do that waltz dancing" Fry panicked

"You can't do any dancing"

The guys all broke out into a frenzy of Mickey taking and imitating bad dancing. Harry felt sorry for Fry "It's just 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4" she tried to reassure him and then seeing his blind panic added that 'usually everybody just danced like at nightclubs.'

"Oh, thanks Harry"

"So whose up for going?" asked Dempsey

"Can you take partners" queried Chas from across the room

"No – it says police staff only" Dave read off the poster he had crossed the room to read.

"Not so sure then" Chas said

"Oooh Alice got you under her thumb" Dave teased

"No"

"Yes"

"No she just…"

"Oh give the guy a break" Makepeace butted in "consideration is not the same as under the thumb"

"Glad to see a hive of industrious energy from a team of hard working undercover officers" Spikings emerged from his office and everyone shrank back

"I rather thought SI10 should show some solid support to the higher offices. Seems the blundering murder squad are all going and those long haired louts from the drug squad – I thought we might show a bit of class and sophistication"

"It's frigging twenty quid a ticket" Billy Newman couldn't help protesting

"Well upstairs are very keen on team exercises and training at the moment so I've put in a bid for training on synchronised motion and inter-relational dialogue practise, all inclusive with refreshments!" Spikings rested a hand on each hip and looked both smug and chuffed

"I'm lost"

"Me too"

"The MET are funding our tickets" Dave worked out "on dancing and talking!"

"Shush don't tell them" Spikings grinned, if there was one thing that made him happy apart from Dempsey bringing him back a criminal alive it was getting one over 'upstairs' and he had enjoyed putting together his little scam.

"Billy you shall go to the ball" Dempsey laughed

"Better go looking for a few white rats and a pumpkin"

"Wasn't that for Cinderella?"

The others groaned "I don't think you're meant to take everything so literally" Makepeace whispered to Fry.


	7. Chapter 7

The routine of the day fell into place. It wasn't until everyone was gathering up coats and making their way out of the office that Jimmy asked the question "So you out with her tonight?"

Dempsey shook his head but he was still smiling as he spoke "I have to admit that last week was just a bit too intense for me"

"I thought she was the best thing that had happened to you"

"Sometimes I just need a break, a pint and a laugh with the lads"

"You've not.."

"Nah – got tomorrow and Wednesday booked"

"Well remember I'm waiting in the wings"

"I think a couple of days off will actually help my performance"

"You reckon?"

"I'll tell you Wednesday morning" Dempsey winked

"Oh for goodness sake" Makepeace pushed passed them, "let me get out of here"

"You joining us for a drink Harry?" Dave asked

"In case you hadn't noticed Dave" Makepeace glanced down at herself "I'm not one of the lads" Makepeace pulled open the office door to leave

"Hey Harry you are coming to my 30th?" Jimmy questioned. Makepeace stopped and stepped back in, tilting her head as if to ask where and when "Friday Night, 7.00 Walthamstow Stadium – first race 7.30"

"Great I'll be there Jimmy"

"Good, because Harry to me you're just one of the lads you see"

Once she reached her car Harry kicked the door sill and as she sat down and overrevved the engine she pulled the door shut far too hard shouted at herself "GET A GRIP"

She had coped fine with this morning's revelations of Dempsey's latest antics, the usual water off a duck's back so why did her whole inner being feel sick at the knowledge that Dempsey was obviously rather taken by that bloody woman and was seeing her again tomorrow.

She tried in vain to convince herself that her frustration was borne out of previous experience – that when Dempsey had a new woman he lost focus at work. But in truth that had only happened the once and had nothing to do with the envy that seemed to be growing like a monster within.

She threw her washing into the machine and started to clean her kitchen with vengeance. It only served to destroy her mood further and the three neat vodkas had failed also; however the phone call from Angela asking if she wanted to go out was more positive.

***

Working with a hangover from hell Makepeace looked rough sitting at her desk next morning when Dempsey walked in.

"Woah – what happened to you partner"

"I got pissed off, I got pissed now I'm off" she looked at Dempsey aware of the throbbing still echoing around her head

"That's my man" Dempsey replied with awe and Harry smiled

"Nothing that a good cup of coffee won't fix" Dempsey grinned back, then shrugged and added "only we're in England"

"I'll settle for some coffee from that machine" Makepeace looked to her left and Dempsey obliged. As he put a mug in front of her and sat with his own he shrugged again "you know Makepeace you really are one of the boys"

"And we really should get some work done" she countered, leaving Dempsey to ponder how even with a hangover Harry liked deskwork.

*****

Harry dressed in her jeans and soft pink jumper with a huge roll neck. She debated whether her white bomber jacket would be warm enough or her long coat better for the evening chill. She decided on the bomber jacket; she looked at herself in the mirror and remembered Dempsey's hat. Retrieving it from her wardrobe she put it on "yeh, that's the look" she said to herself. There was a toot outside and she went out to the minicab which had already picked up Dave and Billy. Dave was sitting in the front passenger seat instructing the driver on his route to Dempsey's. Makepeace slid in and passed comment on travelling to the far north of London.

Billy wasn't quite so tuned into the light layer of sarcasm and said about how he thought Jimmy lived over that way.

Dempsey leapt into the car and grinned – fortuitously he had chosen the side that pushed Makepeace into the middle and him next to her. Makepeace thought differently.

Dempsey wriggled and commented on the lack of space, placing his left arm along the back seat of the car. He flicked the hat on Harry's head "see you're wearing my hat sergeant"

"Correction my hat" she looked at him as if to dare him but that only provoked him.

Suddenly his hands were down by her waist, he was feeling under her bottom "What the hell?"

"Just looking for the seatbelt "

"Since when have you worn a seat belt Dempsey?"

"Clunk click every trip"

Makepeace found the short end of the snap fastening and sweetly suggested that if he was serious Dempsey needed to reach up to his right and actually find the extendable belt.

"Well maybe I was thinking more about the hugging and a kissin in the back row"  
"Good god we're only on our way there Dempsey"

Dempsey gave up with the seat belt and tipping the hat slightly to one side on Harry's head returned his arm to length of the back seat.

"What about on the way home then Makepeace – was that an offer I heard?"

"No Dempsey it wasn't and you know that"

"Can't blame a guy for trying"

"Usually Dempsey I can blame you for everything and anything"

"Well that ain't fair"

"But it's usually true"

Billy who had only joined SI10 around two months ago coughed and shuffled nervously.

Makepeace noticed his plight and opened up a general conversation about who was likely to win or lose during the night. Dempsey insisted that as he was a mean poker player he'd win the most whilst Makepeace had countered him saying that none of those skills were in play at the dog track. She did concede that he was good at poker and Billy made a mental note not to get beaten by Dempsey.

The cab pulled into the Whalthamstow Stadium, the neon lights lit the front area and the foursome made their way to where the rest of the SI10 crowd were gathering.

As they made their way to the bar Dempsey couldn't resist adjusting the hat on Harry's head again. She reached up and pulled it tight into place again.

"I was only admiring the angle"

"It was fine how it was"

"It looked better tipped a little"

"Dempsey I don't need you to dress me"

"Ah but do you need me to undress you sergeant?"

"When I do Dempsey I'll let you know"

Dempsey whistled a long low note deciding that even the longest odds on the first race stood more chance of bringing him success but he would continue to harbour a secret and forlorn hope.


	8. Chapter 8

They got the drinks in, placed their bets on the first race of the night and formed a jostling crowd as they watched the first race which was over just 1 minute after it began.

"How cool is that! - I just won" shouted Fry

There were choruses of results; with just 6 dogs racing two others had also won but on each way the odds had been short and the reward small. Dempsey and Jimmy looked at the screen already showing the next race. Jimmy decided to go for the outsider to win, Dempsey settled on a forecast avoiding the favourite he chose and nominated first and second places.

On returning to the crowd he stood by Harry "So you didn't win then partner" he observed

"I did a lot better than you"

"Meaning?"

"I didn't lose anything Lieutenant"

"Oh don't tell me you're going to be holier than thou" Dempsey turned to catch Harry's eye - he caught it.

"No I was just planning on watching the first couple of races" she took the betting slip out of his hand and studied it then passed it back"

"What you not making any comment?"

"Do you want me to?" she held his gaze as they launched into another of their fast paced dialogues

"You don't usually shut up"

"Ok then – I think you got them the wrong way round"

"You usually tell me I'm wrong"

"You frequently are"

"Well if I am I'll eat my hat"

"It's not your hat to eat Dempsey" she was smiling one of her huge grins

"So if I win I win my hat back as well" he bargained taking it off her head and placing it on his own.

"Hey the race hasn't even started yet" Makepeace stood on tip toes to take it back as simultaneously Dempsey jumped up onto a chair easing himself out of her reach. She playfully slapped his leg and watched the dogs being loaded into the stalls ready for the off. "Two minutes and it will still be mine" she pointed out.

Two minutes later the bar was in uproar again and a cheeky grin mirrored Harry's impish mood as she snatched the hat back again. The move didn't go entirely unnoticed as Jimmy turned to Dempsey, neither had any payout to collect, "She's after you" he said knowingly.

"No sorry bud – it's me that's after her - without a cat in hells chance of success" Dempsey replied ruefully.

A member of staff approached Jimmy and following their brief exchange Jimmy ushered everyone through to the dining area which had huge glass panels affording a view of the floodlit race track.

Brian found himself next to Dempsey, Harry followed on their tale.

"I'm guessing you didn't bother seeing her tonight then" Brian mused, both guys were already sinking their second pint.

"Who"

"You know - your best thing since sliced bread"

"Oh you mean Laura"

"Probably"

"No- not enough time, besides I overdid it last week – you know first flush, or first rush of blood."

"You know Jimmy there has his eye on her"

"Yeh, keeps on checking that I've not dropped her yet – I've got a bit more in me than that!"

It was meant to be water off a duck's back but Makepeace felt some feathers ruffle and water creep under them. She deliberately sat with Tom, Billy and Dave.

"Isn't that Dempsey's hat?" Tom asked

"Was"

"I thought he was wearing it just now"

"He thought he was going to win it back"

"Definitely makes you look like a cowboy Makepeace" Dave offered

"Well he certainly doesn't need to look like one – he's a cowboy – and that's a fact" She looked at Tom as she spoke recalling how Tom had been a good partner in the past

"Don't you mean cow girl Dave?" asked Billy with the same sort of innocence as Fry had

"Spikings always says that Harry is one of the boys and to treat her like that" Tom explained

"Someone should try telling Dempsey that" Harry said before she realised that she had spoken her words out loud.

"You and Dempsey are always in the thick of it" Billy commented, still grateful that he hadn't yet had to take part in any of their hair raising escapades.

"Like I said he's a cowboy"

The conversation muted but fortunately the next race was lined up to go. The tote waiters came around the tables to gather the bets and this time Makepeace studied the form guide and trainer information before placing her bet.

Tom and Billy had stuck with their each way bets, Dave hedged his bets with 'to win' bets on three out of the six dogs. Makepeace was about to place her forecast when she heard Dempsey's loud voice dominate the airwaves. She stopped and re-examining the form guide made a triple cast.

"Wow" was all Billy could say

"It's a fun night out Billy – let's hang loose" she said in reply.


	9. Chapter 9

They had just started tucking into their dinner when the race started. Everyone stopped; Tom, Billy and Dave were all watching Harry's bet, the first and second seemed clear but the third dog was not the right dog, not until the very last two seconds. Harry threw her hat up into the air as an act of celebration, it slew to the side and Dempsey caught it with a smug look on his face.

"Keep it" she said she gathered her betting slip and asked the tote waiter to bring her her winnings.

"Nice one" Tom sighed as he saw the wedge of notes laid down in front of Makepeace.

The tote waiter invited them all to place their bets for the next race; Harry went for a straight win.

"Trap 4 again" Billy observed

"I came across some good tips when I was at the Foreign Office" Harry admitted

"Trap 4 being one" she smiled.

Billy followed suit with the dog in trap 4 and on principle both Tom and Dave chose independent options. Billy's delight on another win brought a smile to Harry's face. As they finished their meal Harry and Tom fell into a discussion about working long term undercover on the financial scam. Billy listened and felt a strange mixture of excitement that one day this might be him, and horror that indeed one day this would be expected of him.

The next race Billy kept with trap 4 and Harry went with Black Wood. Dempsey, now wearing his hat, leaned across and offered to buy the next round out of his winnings.

"Bragging again Dempsey?" Harry asked scathingly

"No, I was just trying to be sociable" Dempsey was frustrated

"Harry won a real big one" Billy volunteered

"Oh well maybe the sergeant is buying the next round then"

"I wouldn't want to tread on your toes lieutenant"

"Why not; you do frequently"

"Not my fault if you don't move fast enough"

Tom looked at Harry ready to defend her but the war of words was not reflected by what he saw: two teasing smiles somewhat at ease within each other's personal space. No wonder he heard mixed rumours about these two he decided.

Dave was not interested anymore and had wandered off; Billy had felt intimidated and searched out Fry and a few minutes later Tom brought back three whiskies from the bar. "A little warming" he said as he passed each a glass "shall we move outside for a taste of grittier side of racing?"

All three made their way outside – they glanced around the terrace. Tom spotted Chas standing with Alice, Brian and his girlfriend. "You don't mind if I leave you and go and catch up with Chas?" he asked

"No problem Tom" Harry replied "I guess we'll see less of you once this undercover really kicks in – hope all goes well"

"Yeh, and thanks for the drink" Dempsey added as he raised his glass

Dempsey and Makepeace watched him go, Makepeace focused on Chas and Alice "It's so nice to see good old Chas with someone at last" she sighed dreamily

"You don't think he's a bit…. you know… under the thumb, like the other guys said?"

"And you're not because you go out drinking with the guys?"

"And girls" Dempsey added as he chinked his tumbler against Harry's

They watched the hare pass the start line and the greyhounds flee out of their traps. "Boy can they run" Dempsey exhaled

The 450 yard race was over not long after it began. Makepeace looked at her betting slip and the name of the winning dog "hmmm it would seem I've won again" she murmured "you Dempsey?"

In reply he screwed up his ticket but followed her in. "The thing is with these Greyhounds is that the short burst of energy is totally different to the stamina you need for a long run"

"And you would know"

"I have to decide which is best for me"

"The dog that wins the race I'd say"

"I wasn't talking dogs"

"Well your usual rubbish then"

"You know maybe you should go out with my fitness instructor"

Makepeace stopped in her tracks and turned "Why would I want to do that? – I'm no bloody lesbian!" Dempsey furrowed his brow as she continued "I might not want you Dempsey but that doesn't make me a dyke"

"What the hell are you on about Makepeace?"

"Why would I want to see your latest bloody girlfriend" She had restarted her walk and was now in the queue to claim her winnings "Jimmy's waiting with his tongue hanging out after you've used and abused her."

"Laura – are we talking about Laura?" Dempsey demanded

"If that's what her name is" Harry handed the slip over "– I'm glad you remember it after all she's obviously insatiable and satisfies your every manly urge." She picked up her money and pushed her way back out. Dempsey pushed the same people

"And you know this for certain" Dempsey demanded of her

Makepeace carried on pushing through the crowd, Dempsey pursued her. Makepeace called back over her shoulder quoting the words she had failed to stop searing into her:

"your best thing since sliced bread' 'you were going for gold' god help me – I can imagine that Dempsey – what was the coffee shop silver or bronze with your hand cruising her thigh" She continued to march down the steps looking for any SI10 personnel she could divert to. She spotted Jimmy and that launched her again "or to quote you yourself and your overinflated ego: 'last week was just a bit too intense for me' 'I think a couple of days off will actually help my performance'

Dempsey turned towards the bar and left her to march onwards to stand with Jimmy.

"You seem to be doing alright" Jimmy said as he watched her count the notes and put them in her back pocket " mind you I'd watch out for pickpockets round here Harry"

"Don't you worry Jimmy no one gets near me without me knowing"

"Not even Dempsey"

"Especially not Dempsey"

"You know what Harry I'm not so sure" Jimmy ventured cautiously

"Well Jimmy Bartholomew you're not me and believe me - I know"

Jimmy though about things then simply said "That hat"

"What about it?"

"I like it on you best"

Harry put her hand up to her head and felt its absence

Dempsey reappeared this time with a vodka and another two whiskies. "A word in your ear partner" he whispered as he handed her the drink; she looked at the hat and regretted that she no longer owned it.

He took it off and used it to enlarge his hand and guide her away from the crowds. Once he felt they had a modicum of privacy he placed the hat back on her head and arranged the tilt, as he did so he smiled. "I like it on you best" he admitted

"What's this about Dempsey?"

"Laura" he fixed Harry's eyes and held his gaze so that she dare not look away "You know I like a good workout Makepeace" he started

"Well I don't _know _now do I Dempsey – I only _know _what you imply"

Dempsey grinned; Makepeace, her deskwork and powers of deduction were amusing him. He wasn't really sure why he found the whole situation so comical, but he did. Probably it was because at work her powers of deduction and leaps of logic were responsible for their high success rate; now her assumptions entertained him. He was tempted to leave her with her presumptions but within them he could spot a trail of jealousy and that told him his outside odds of catching the sergeant were reducing. He liked that idea. He watched her, looking from her eyes to her lips and very much imagining working out with her right now, right there. It was only when Makepeace moved that he was reminded of where he was going before he was so pleasantly distracted "A good gym workout – come on Makepeace you've been with me"

"Once Dempsey – and you could chose a better turn of phrase"

"I rather liked that one – could be misinterpreted"

"Exactly"

"Like 'going for gold', or 'too intense'?"

Makepeace searched his eyes trying to fathom out where he was leading her "You have a gym at home" she ventured

"Yes but – Laura volunteered to be my personal trainer!"

"A personal trainer?"

"Someone who works you hard, pushes you on, never lets you stop" his eyes locked with hers "sounds rather like you"

"But why do you need one?" Makepeace asked deliberately ignoring the last comment "Your equipment is top rate"

"How do you know" Dempsey leered "you've not seen it"

Harry groaned, she'd fallen into that one,

Dempsey leaned across her lifting his hat back as he spoke in his low sexy drawl "You know Makepeace - you can try my equipment any time you like"

"Hey what about the hat"

"You gave it me - remember" he said over his shoulder as he sipped his drank and wandered back to Jimmy.


	10. Chapter 10

Makepeace trailed behind him feeling a little sheepish but ready to justify her misplaced assumptions to herself when the loudspeakers informed everyone that the tote for the next race was open. Harry had to catch up with Dempsey or Jimmy as she had lost the form guide to them. She fussed around flicking between two pages of dog details and trainer information. Dempsey said he'd studied the probability and it would be trap 3 to win next

"Surely its 1 in 6 each time" Jimmy pointed out

"No": "No" both Dempsey and Makepeace chorused simultaneously and looked at each other rather surprised that they agreed on something and rather uncertain that their explanations would match.

Dempsey started "In poker…"

Makepeace countered "This has nothing to with poker…"

"You watch the cards sergeant and you keep a running check on what's gone before..." she conceded that with a slight movement of her head "…and so far traps 3,4 and 6 have won most frequently and the previous winning dog in trap 3 was on longer odds than the other winning dogs"

"What's you punt Harry?" Jimmy asked

Makepeace looked up from the booklet she had been studying "Chevington Lee in trap 6 and Good Fortune in trap 4: 1st and 2nd – my forecast"

"Oh well if you want to go in for clever betting" Dempsey was not going to be outshone "I'll make a tricast trap 3, 6 then 4"

"Nope – you're wrong" Makepeace reiterated

"You wanna to bet?"

"What?" Asked Makepeace rising to the challenge and following him towards the tote

"My hat"

***

"Have you seen Dempsey?" asked Dave as he came up to a huddle of SI10 officers

"Not recently"

"He and Harry were having one of their shouting matches"

"How do they work together; they seem to be forever disagreeing about something?"

"Every single thing – I think they are polar opposites"

"They must agree about some things" Tom suggested

"You should work out of the office more often – they are forever at each other's throats – you saw that the other day when you were in"

"I secretly think they both fancy the pants off each other"

"What?"

"Dempsey wants to get inside her knickers"

"That's crude!"

"Well I wouldn't mind"

"You can't work at SI10 if you see the women as different to the men"

"Well I've been in there when you could power half of London off the electricity those two generate"

"Dempsey breaks the rules and doesn't like paperwork - I thought that's why they argue" Billy contributed

"Harry always was best at writing up, even when I worked with her" Tom admitted

"She'll be promoted up, all the top brass like her – I bet one day she's commissioner."

"So anyway has anyone seen either of them recently?" Dave asked again

"Look there they are coming away from the tote"

Seven pairs of eyes watched them walk halfway down the terrace chatting as they went. Then they watched Harry move back up a step and take the hat off of Dempsey and start weaving her way along the row, as it happened, towards them.

Dempsey followed with a mock shout of objection and caught her as they passed them a few yards below. He grabbed her by encircling her waist with his arm and used his free hand to replace the hat on his head. The 'off' happened at the same moment and Dempsey had the pleasure of watching the race with his arm around Makepeace. She stood on tip toe, but otherwise remained frozen – she desperately wanted to win and desperately didn't want his hold to stop.

The race was a long one – one and a half laps and the lead changed several times in the first lap but settled to a fight between Chevington Lee and Good Fortune. Whilst Chevington Lee edged in front Dempsey kept quiet, as Good Fortune slipped past Chevington Lee in the last hundred yards Makepeace sank back down onto her heels.

"Seems like neither of us won that one" Dempsey remarked

Harry winced with a disappointment that had nothing to do with the race, more that she had failed to beat Dempsey. However she reached up and grabbed the hat to be met with his protestations.

"Hey!"

"I won it" she claimed

"No you didn't" – he took it back

"I was a whole lot closer than you – the dog in trap 3 came 4th" she grabbed it back from his hand "that is nothing like a win, mine were just the wrong way round"

"You still didn't get it right" he reached around her waist towards where she was holding it behind her back

"Closer than you" she put it on her head

"No win is no win Sergeant, a miss is a miss" their bodies were connecting and the tension palpable, their eyes locked yet again and a shudder ran down Makepeace's spine as Dempsey's lips brushed across her hair as he lifted the hat back onto his head.

"Dempsey" Dave shouted down

His face still touching Makepeace Dempsey twisted it around so he could whisper in her ear "better luck next race Harry." He turned to look up "Whatcha" he shouted back as he ran up the terrace to the crowd Dave was still standing with. Harry made her way up more sedately.

"I wanted to ask you about this training you're doing Dempsey"

"Fire away"

"Do you think the Met should give us all personal trainers?"

"Huh, you just want a blond bimbo to run round the park with you"

"No, Dempsey was saying that the thing about having a trainer is that they keep pushing you on, an extra half mile and things like that" Dave defended

"It's willpower you need not a woman" Tom laughed

"Jogging is about stamina but I want training in short sharp bursts when the villain makes a run for it" Jimmy mooted

"Those 100 yard sprint runners are well fast" Fry said with awe

"Yeh, but they can't keep going if you have a chase down the street - the long distance training is better" Tom pointed out

"Can't you train for both?" asked Fry

"You can't be good at both" Tom said knowingly

"Well you're crap at both Fry"

"I'm not that bad"

"What do you think Harry?" asked Billy

"Sorry – I wasn't listening"

"Does Dempsey need to train for speed or stamina?" Billy asked but he noted Harry's blank face "With his woman" he added as an explanation

"I'm sure he's well practised" she responded

"Yeh but you've been with him – what do you think?" asked Dave

Harry smirked as she recalled their earlier conversation and paused as she sought the right words "I've never found speed to be the most important feature" she winked cheekily at Dempsey "the climax of a chase needs to be well timed, it never pays for a guy to peak too early"

Dempsey growled


	11. Chapter 11

"Anyone betting on the next race?" Jimmy asked as he noticed the trainers starting to make their way to the traps with their dogs.

"I'm sticking to trap 4 for the rest of the night" Billy said as he fished a fiver out, so far he was up on the night

"Oh do you know something then Newman?" Dempsey pounced

"Harry said she got info from the Foreign Office"

"Huh, Danby has been monitoring dog racing!"

"Deskwork Dempsey – the more you do the more information you discover"

"So what other gems of inside knowledge did you discover Sergeant"

"That I'd share with you Dempsey?"

"Partners" he pointed out

"None"

"No other information?" Dempsey was disbelieving

"No, I have other information – it's for my own personal use"

"Well I don't need to cheat"

"It's not cheating Dempsey; it's called using one's brain"

"So choose the next winner"

"Too late betting's closed" Harry was relieved; none of Stan Linzell's dogs were running and trap 4 had not been that successful.

"You still want the hat back?"

"I still think I won it last time"

"Well here's a second chance"

"I don't need one"

"Double or quits?"

"There's nothing to double Dempsey – there is only one hat"

"Come on Makepeace just name the dog"

Harry remembered Dempsey's inclination "Trap 3" she declared

He looked hard at her and contemplated his response. She grinned and he scowled before nominating Trap 4.

It was another long race and everyone was craning their necks to see the pursuit of the dogs. Harry used her hand on Dempsey's shoulder to pull herself up on tiptoe in an attempt to follow the race. "Hey 'you watching your dog lose?" Dempsey asked as he continued to watch three dogs battle for the lead.

"More like watching you lose your hat Lieutenant"

"I think my dog's doing good"

"It's not winning"

"There's still a fair distance to go"

Both had turned to glance at the other at the exact same moment and their eyes locked briefly. Each were acutely aware of the intimacy; Dempsey revelled in it, Makepeace blushed and turned back to the race.

They had missed the end!

"Who won?" they both asked

"Dempsey" Jimmy declared

Dempsey took the hat off his head, used it to affect his bow to Harry and replaced it on his own head.

Harry noticed Billy screw up his tote receipt "I thought you were sticking with trap 4 all night" she questioned

"Sure" he answered "but it didn't win this time"

"What? Jimmy just said…"

The payouts flashed up on the screen confirming Billy's statement

"JIMMY BARTHOLMEW" Harry called across the group "You just said Dempsey had won"

"He bet trap 3 didn't he?"

Harry grinned "No I did"

"Well go and collect your winnings – that was a good payout"

"I've just won something money can't buy" Makepeace laughed and crossed to where Dempsey was talking.

"Seems this is mine" she whispered in his ear as she lifted the hat

Dempsey grabbed upwards to retain the hat but he was too late; he spun to look at Makepeace who eyeballed the results screen.

"Seems I was right about trap 3" Dempsey countered

"Oh no! Don't you even think about trying that one Dempsey"

"But I told you"

"And you lost that race – the dog came 4th – remember"

"Well tell me why you stole my best bet Sergeant"

"You invited me to chose a winning dog Lieutenant"

"And you chose number 3 deliberately Harry – I watched your eyes"

"There's no law…"

"Oh for god's sake you two could you not just quit for the night"

"Yeh, it is getting kind of boring to be honest"

"What?" they turned to the gang behind them and asked together

"You two and all the fighting"

"The last race is coming up – let's go for the big ones" suggested Jimmy cutting across everyone

"Who's racing?" asked Makepeace

"I'm just going for the outside odds"

"Well I'll try that trap 4 again"

"So come on Harry what other secret info did Danby give you?" Dempsey caught her hand and pulled her close to himself

"It wasn't Danby"

"I don't really care; let's just sweep the board clean"

"What?"

"You and me, we'll play the perfect tricast, show them how it's done"

"I've done that already, I thought Billy told you"

Dempsey was on the edge of being rattled when Harry who had just read the names of the dogs running continued "Pilgrims Silver – that's Linzell's dog" Harry twisted round slightly to allow them to bend their heads together conspiratorially. Suddenly they were united.

"Ok partner so we have Pilgrims whatever in trap 2, then your tip trap 4 and my tip trap…" he paused a moment before plumping for trap 6.

"Who we gonna put first?"

"Let's go Linzell"

"Ok, but if you're wrong…"

"If I'm wrong you get the hat" she sighed

"I say trap 6 second and trap 3 third"

"And if you're wrong?" Harry asked

"I won't be"

Harry groaned.

Makepeace let Dempsey guide her with his hand on her back towards the tote. They both pulled out £50 each"

The cashier asked if this was one bet or two which necessitated a joint decision. The grins that lit their faces and the light that danced in their eyes set both of their hearts fluttering.

"One" "One" the synchronisation of their reply was not perfect but it was unified.

They returned to the crowd to watch the race.

"So what did you bet?" asked Jimmy

Harry recited the tricast; "And you Dempsey?" he asked

"It's a joint bet" he revealed; nobody apart from Jimmy read anything into it.

"What do get if you win?" asked Billy

"Depends how much you put down" Fry quite correctly pointed out

Billy felt his question had been killed dead without any chance of a reply "A fair bit" Dempsey added

The dogs were in their traps, the tension mounted and even the tannoy announcement mentioned good luck to the tricast of a oner.

Makepeace stood next to Dempsey; he looked down at her, but he couldn't see her face for the hat which she was now wearing and her attention was forward. It was the sight of her in his hat that still did something to his knees and instinctively he raised the hat to get her attention. It worked, she turned sharply but he didn't allow her to speak. Brazenly he touched her lips with his finger to indicate her silence and leaned into her "If you lose Harry you can keep the hat – I kinda like to see you wear it" She prickled slightly not sure how to react; he adjusted it as was his wont and as he did so it just spurted out: "So long as you let me be your escort to the ball"

The hare shot past and the dogs were out; the jostling was each man for his own only Harry had no idea what she wanted to happen. She wanted to win the bet, she wanted them to win the bet very much because they had done it together; but also she would love Dempsey to take her to the ball. It was a decision that she would question herself endlessly, without resolution, about over the next few weeks but right now the heat of the moment, the stakes riding on the bet – both financial and emotional were high.

Unresolved as to what she wanted the outcome to be Harry realised that she had no idea how the race was progressing or any view to ascertain it.

"Dempsey I can't see" she shouted as she jostled behind him

He put his hands back, but she didn't know why. He could feel her there and as the dogs rounded the first corner he turned "Jump up" he instructed.

There she was piggybacking Dempsey, they were edging on their joint bet; having teased and stung each other all night there was now a deep sense of unity.

"Come on – yes yes" Harry yelled as Pilgrims Silver moved from third to second

"NOooooooooooooooooo" As the black dog wearing the coat with 4 on it slipped from third to fourth

"That's my dog" Dempsey yelled as Pilgrim Silver slipped ahead of dog 2 for the lead. Once he'd lost the lead dog 2 seemed to fade as he finally faded into fourth place Harry was wrapping her arms tightly around Dempsey and yelling "YES, YES, YES"

The fight for third place remained tight "COME ON, FASTER, HOLD ON, YES YES – now go for it my boy!"

Dempsey let go of his support and Harry slid down to the ground. Makepeace waited for the announcement – the final positions were not clear. "Do you think we did it?"

"I think I'm gonna dream about that tonight" Dempsey looked straight at Harry and cut across her confusion "You Makepeace shouting yes, yes, yes in my ear – anytime you want - I can help you do that" he said by way of explanation with the added offer accompanied by one of his usual leers. Harry looked at him and rolled her eyes "and don't worry I've got plenty of stamina" he winked

She grinned "and a bloody big ego and a one track mind"

"Well now how did you know that?" Dempsey teased but suddenly everyone was clapping their backs – "well done."

"Hey I think we won the bet partner" Dempsey grinned. He held Harry's hand as he led her back to collect their winnings.

***

"So where' we going to now?"

Once again there was a mass of SI10 personnel standing in the red light cast from the huge lit stadium name.

"Back to Dempsey's with the champagne for a game poker!"

Billy was minded that he had decided to avoid cards with Dempsey and someone else announced that champagne was poncy.

Dempsey wasn't bothered; he opened the first of the two magnums he had bought and took a swig. Suddenly the lads decided it was cool – a bit more like F1 than half filled glasses and granny's toast to health and happiness.

He passed the other bottle back to Dave who let the cork fly out into the crowd and wrapped an arm around Harry and settled to share the one bottle with her whilst the other was now being splashed around a dozen SI10 guys

They filed out with the crowds

"You joining the boys for a game of poker back at mine?" he asked Harry as they passed the bottle back and forth between themselves until the protests that the other bottle was empty wore them down.

All the bubbly went as they waited in the taxi queue and decided who was doing what. Fry and Billy declined the poker offer together; Chas and Brian were taking their women home; Tom, Jimmy, Dave and a couple of others were all up for it.

Harry wasn't sure, she wasn't at all sure why Dempsey had suddenly thrown the escorting her to the ball into the melting pot. The likelihood of him picking her up for such an occasion was high and once there it would be like tonight – an office party (with Spikings watching she reminded herself); so, she mused, was there anything else, any other implication?

As she stood, engrossed in her thoughts Dempsey tipped the hat "Still looking cute" he whispered

"I'm calling it a night" she smiled

"Hey I've had a ball partner"

"Me too" Harry felt something strangely mellow and warm within as she found herself looking back into Dempsey's soft brown eyes

"So what about the hugging and a kissin in the back row" he asked with his hands still resting on the hat

"That's what was worrying me" she grinned and kissed his cheek "We've had good fun partner – don't go losing all those winnings to the boys"

"I keep telling you Harry - I'm the best!"

"Uhmmm" she grinned then shouted across to Billy that she would share a taxi home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Makepeace about the ball" Dempsey suddenly ventured out loud, although how to raise the subject had been preoccupying him for days on and off and completely for the last half hour.

"Which one?"

"The Deputy Commissioner's. Are we going?"

"We?" Harry was perplexed

"Yeh – you and me"

"Well I seem to remember Spikings putting a three line whip down" Harry reminded him

"I thought he offered to pay"

"As I said" Makepeace flicked her eyes and picking up the RT radioed in the lack of progress on a half hourly report.

Dempsey just watched her as she replaced the handset and jiggled around in her seat to get comfortable. He offered Makepeace some gum which she refused; he put a fresh piece in his mouth and started to chew and contemplated the enormity of broaching the subject a second time. His logic told him to leave the subject well alone, his wisdom told him not to get involved but there was something in his being, some desire that kept rising out of the ashes no matter how many times either she or he extinguished it, that drove him to open up the subject again. "How many women police officers are there in the MET?" he asked

"Too many in your opinion I'm sure" Makepeace was scouring Trafalgar square and the few people passing by as she spoke.

"But there's bound to be more men than women at this ball" Dempsey was watching Makepeace, he was frustrated with her disinterest

"I doubt it – the women will be more likely to go"

"You reckon?" Dempsey sounded relieved which led Makepeace to form her supposition

"Don't worry Dempsey" she followed someone walking across in front of the car and because her gaze was now nearly on Dempsey she looked at his face "I'm sure you'll find someone to charm and allure" her eyebrows raised themselves in that knowing way

"That wasn't what I was worried about…"

"Oh!" her conjecture had been wrong but Harry had no idea what his concerns were

"Who you going with Harry?"

"SI10" Harry offered somewhat baffled

"You remember at the dog races?" Dempsey asked

"Plenty… for instance I won"

"But if you lost you would have come with me" Dempsey pointed in his usual matter of fact annoying way

"I'm not some prize to be handed around" Harry indignantly protested

"I never meant that you were"

"I'm sure you'll pick some unsuspecting woman police officer up…"

"That ain't my worry"

"Well what is?" Harry demand in exasperation

"I just want thought it would be good to go together" he turned away pretending to observe the square "– as we're partners"

Makepeace shrugged and pursed her lips a little "I still don't get it – you want to pick me up - fine – we'll share a taxi" she too made the effort to look as if she was working

"Good ….and dance?" he ventured

"You want to dance with me?" It wasn't the fact that baffled her – she would dance with most of the SI10 guys and that Dempsey was one of them she thought a bonus; most of the others were too young, too old, married, no looks - at least dancing with Dempsey was pleasurable. No what did mystify her was why he thought he had to take her to the ball to do that. 'Ball' she contemplated – it would be a glorified office outing…

"Yeh" Dempsey's reply brought her back to the present

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But there's gonna be other guys there…"

"And?"

"Who will want to dance with you." He glanced at her

Harry looked back into the car at Dempsey "Oh wow" she mocked "Billy Newman not knowing how to waltz, Dave waving his arms round, Jimmy treading on my toes…"

"But there'll be other guys from Murder and Drugs and places" Dempsey knew she had turned back to him, he could sense her questioning eyes and despite his continued reticence he turned to her as he spoke "and they all seem to know you."

"I'm easy to know – there aren't many undercover police women"

"But you always seem to know their names" he pointed out

"What is this Dempsey? Are you jealous?" such a thought had never crossed Makepeace's mind before; now as it made its first journey she found herself strangely warmed to know she could arouse such a reaction from Dempsey.

"No" was his immediate comeback but as he spoke he averted his eyes and Makepeace read the tell; she wondered what to do with it.

Dempsey looked firmly out of the car window again. If the truth be told – yes he was jealous, he wanted her on his arm; he most certainly didn't want to see her go home with anyone other than himself.

Subconsciously Harry went back to test her longstanding assumptions "I've seen you out Dempsey – you never leave women alone – you can't stop eyeing up a bare back or cleavage. You'll be the romeo of SI10 that's for sure."

It made Dempsey smile – what man couldn't resist looking at beauty paraded in front of him. It was hardly his fault if all he did was smile and pass a compliment and women fell into his lap "Makepeace are you jealous?" he asked finally turning back to glimpse her beauty.

"No" she defended.

They both went quiet and Dempsey was once again left wondering whether to let things rest. He decided to concentrate on the job and watched the empty square for twenty minutes whilst Makepeace did likewise in silence. He radioed in on the half hour that this definitely looked like bum stake out. As he put the RT back down he decided to give the ball one last push. "You see I thought if you let me escort you at least I get a dance with you…" he paused feeling uncertain about the next part. He didn't want anything to sound more than he meant, but he wasn't completely sure within himself what actually he did mean "… and to take you home" he added

"That matters?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed but she was secretly flattered – she'd been to similar occasions and hated the varied men of the MET who had all fawned over her. The only consistent thing about men and the MET was that they were all bummers.

"To me? Yeh" he admitted as he searched her face for clues

"Dempsey I promise you a dance" she tried to break away from his gaze but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"But can I take you home?" he asked so innocently that it caused her to grin.

"What do you usually do to take a girl home" she asked, her smile increasing in size and starting to light her eyes.

"I'm new in town - could I have directions to your house?" he proffered

"Is that a chat up line?"

"Would it work?"

"You know where I live!" she pointed out as she bit the inside of her lip and held his gaze. The spark had caught.

"Excuse me could I have your phone number? – I seem to have lost mine" he grinned back

"352 2249" she parroted out

"That's my number!" he objected

"So you do know it" she winked

"Can you catch – I think I'm falling for you"

"Me? No - I have butterfly fingers"

"O come on Sergeant cut me some slack" he begged as he moved forward towards her

"I'm rather enjoying this Lieutenant" but she didn't back away; the frisson was palpable

"You know you look a lot like my next girlfriend" he spoke low and softly

"But not exactly" she was forced to reply and they fell into a regretful silence.

The morning finally dawned and the sun warmed the occupants of the car who were both lost in their contemplations. Dempsey now felt a dogged determination that Harry was not going to defeat him; it was now a matter of his pride versus her obstinacy. He started again

"Ten ton polar bear"

"What?" she turned to him, grateful for a return to conversation

"Ten ton polar bear" he repeated looking straight at her

She wrinkled her nose as she tried to workout where he was coming from "I'm sorry…"

"Well… it broke the ice!" he smiled a cheeky school boy grin and she giggled "Come on Harry…" he took a deep breath "let me take you to the ball"

She bit her lip and paused but she knew her answer already "just for fun"

"Oh just for fun" he confirmed.

Satisfied at long last Dempsey noted the increasing activity outside as London woke up to the beginnings of the rush hour. "So how come it's turned warm and sunny again?" he asked

"It's called an Indian summer" Makepeace explained as she leaned over into the back of the car to pick up some food. "Breakfast?" she asked as she offered Dempsey a choice of fruit.

"Cherries at this time of year?" Dempsey questioned, he didn't know a lot about fruit but the market stalls they walked past had stopped having them some time ago.

"Fortnum and Mason" Harry informed him.

Dempsey chose an apple and left the cherries to Makepeace, vowing in his head to get a proper breakfast from the canteen.


	13. Chapter 13

To Harry the week had been both strange and depressing. Strange because Dempsey was very keen for his name to be left out of the report about the death of the American Hitman. The most he would concede to was Makepeace writing about 'the actions she took with her partner' and what's more at the end of it all Spikings had agreed that Dempsey need not sign it.  
Depressing because Jimmy's funeral had taken place and she hated these reminders about the risks involved in their work. At the wake when Dempsey had said 'life is hard and then you die' she had been about to slap his face but Tom had come up to Dempsey and asked if everything was ok since he'd been so quiet at the pub the night before. Given that he obviously had a glimmer of humanity within his soul she had simply wandered off to speak with other guys on the team.

For all the times he quoted 'life is hard…' Dempsey wasn't ready to give the mob his new address. He'd been agitated enough that Spikings had simply expected to use him and his contacts back in the States during the investigation without any consideration to his problem and the whole reason for his continued presence in the UK. Again he'd become disconcerted when he realised his name could go back to New York under the sharing of important information; Spikings had actually proved surprisingly helpful on the report writing which had given Dempsey some comfort he didn't know he'd been looking for.

"I'm sure glad it's Friday tomorrow" Dempsey was driving them both back to the office from the docks.

"Thursday! It's Thursday today!" Makepeace appeared astounded.

"Yeh, cos it's Friday tomorrow, like I said"

Makepeace winced just a little as she broached her next question, quite convinced it wouldn't go down well at all. "Can we go via Knightsbridge please?" she asked trying not to beg. The only reason Dempsey conceded was that it would delay their return to the ever mounting pile of paperwork that seemed to breed overnight in the SI10 office.

They parked and Dempsey followed Makepeace through the doors of Harvey Nichols. He put his hand forward to stop the glass door swinging back into his face and as he drew level with the marching woman he called his partner he spoke again.

"What do you mean 'It won't take long' women always take a long time!"

Although tempted to stop and argue Makepeace chose to continue through and up the stairs speaking as she strode "Look I've asked them to select me some dresses to try on; I just need to choose one. You can sit down, read your paper – they'll even give you some fresh coffee."

"As if you Brits even know how to make coffee" was his ungrateful response

"Well we're a nation of tea drinkers – if you don't want coffee no one is forcing you"

"I didn't say that"

And so Dempsey sat on a sofa reading the New York Times; the broad sheet hid most of his upper body. Above the paper you could see some wavy dark hair, below the crossed legs of a pair of jeans.

Occasionally he turned the page, passing one sheet from right to left hand, but what he was really waiting for was the moments when Harry paraded around the floor, moving from the changing room into the larger area with natural light and full mirrors. During those times he feigned interest in his paper but held it in such a way that the sheets dipped allowing him to watch Harry pull, push and smooth each dress as she discussed it with the personal shopper. He was forced to admire both women; Harry for her looks – she somehow managed to look stunning every time but also the assistant who seemed to have the ability to pull together the outfit with shoes and various suggestions for types of jewellery. Dempsey kept quiet; each time he passed no comment, but his facial gestures displayed either raised eye brows or mouth scrunching as he tried not to reveal his interest in the situation.

Whilst Harry was totally absorbed by the task of trying on dresses and trying to make a decision her personal assistant wasn't. She noted Dempsey's interest and his reactions to the different dresses and in her own subtle way she passed on such observations to Makepeace in the privacy of the changing area couching them in general terms and mixing them with her own honest thoughts. Lady Harriet was well known at 'Harvey Nics' and the shopper had chosen four dresses she knew were exactly Lady Harriet's style and two more that were somewhat bolder – it was one of these that had raised Dempsey's interest.

Makepeace retried two of the dresses and sighed "Oh I really don't know! Which one did you prefer?" She threw her question towards Dempsey but he continued to read his paper; "Dempsey"

"Yeh? You ready to go?" he asked as he folded his paper

"Which one did you prefer?"

He paused whilst he judged the wisdom of answering the question, tilted his head to one side, manoeuvred his face and pursed his lips and just as he decided it was really much wiser not to answer found his mouth opening and replying "The silver one"

"What?" she sounded uncertain

Dempsey put his paper right down and grinned, now he'd gotten involved he might as well risk all "You looked stunning, sexy and I ain't ever seen you in anything quite like that partner"

She smiled, he had taken more notice than she had thought, the silver one hadn't ever been a contender – it was the more daring of the two 'bolder choice'.

Dempsey sat up "What's the occasion anyway?"

"The Annual Hunt Ball at Winfield Hall"

"Who goes?" Dempsey asked simultaneously aware that something akin to disappointment or even hurt had seeped into his realization that this had nothing to do with the police ball.

"Just members of the Wessex Hunt"

"Like Lords and Dukes? Any of them single?"

"Quite a few as I recall"

"Am I on the guest list?"

"No"

"In that case you'd better get the blue dress – those big sleeves will keep the men away". Dempsey gave a small wry smile at least she was going with him to the Deputy Comissioners retrirement ball.

"Thank you" her mind was decided, it was neither of those dresses but it was an easy decision now. She felt rash and excited and noted that the observations of her shopping assistant had proven to be more on track than she had given her credit for.

Makepeace put two large bags into the boot of her car. "So which one did you get?" Dempsey peeped into the first bag and noted the red silk; the second bag was firmly sealed, "accessories" came the explanation although there had been no question.

"Can we do some police work now?" Dempsey asked

"Have you finished your paper?"

"Barely started it" he admitted. Makepeace looked at him sceptically; she knew how long they'd been in there. "Well the views were somewhat distracting" he grinned then added "You want to go to any other departments?"

Makepeace looked confused – the whole thing about personal shopping was that they brought everything to you. Dempsey had no real idea but he did explain his logic.

"I don't mind a visit to the lingerie department" he winked

"I'm sure you wouldn't but let me reassure you that there is no need"

"I was just offering"

"Hmmph" Makepeace snorted knowing full well where his hopes lay.


	14. Chapter 14

**One week later, Thursday evening**

"We'll be late" Harry seethed as she opened her front door

"Well that ain't my fault" Dempsey tilted his head slightly in his usual manner, making play of his large eyes and puppy dog look and taking in a huge deep breath as he became aware of the vision standing before him.

"Things are never your fault" such tricks failed to dent Makepeace's frustration

"Too right" Dempsey said as he stood tall again and finally breathed out.

"I was just about to call my own taxi"  
In truth Makepeace had picked up the receiver half a dozen times and replaced it again. Everyone had left the office at 4.00pm and she had rather enjoyed the process of getting ready; she had constantly reminded herself that this was a night 'just for fun' and once that concept seemed permanently established in her mind she had enjoyed speculating on Dempsey's reaction. The fun had faded three quarters of an hour ago; since then she had been unable to decide whether to make her own way to the ball or wait, whether to keep the same dress on or to change. Every time she had started to dial she had hung up again in a forlorn dream that Dempsey would arrive and the night get back on track. Now they were stood at the bottom of her curving staircase arguing, his presence doing very little towards their fun night out together.

"I saw a wages raid, what was I supposed to do? Ignore it" Dempsey demanded

Makepeace thought. She knew she couldn't tell him to ignore it - then inspiration came to her "you just shouldn't have been looking in the first place. If you didn't look you wouldn't have seen it."

"What! you want me walk around with my eyes shut?" challenged Dempsey

"No that's not what I mean"

"Only right now my eyes aren't shutting for one moment" his voice lowered "that's one hell of a sexy dress sergeant". The huskiness brought a weakness to her knees, that and an ever so slightly dishevelled but somewhat handsome Dempsey in a white tux with his eyes taking in all he could see and also what he couldn't. She took the bouquet red roses he was holding out to her and couldn't restrain the smile that played across her face. "It's been sometime since you bought me flowers Dempsey"

"Well since my first night in London" Dempsey actually feared he may start to sweat a little, his pulse was racing; the control he thought he possessed seemed to have gone awol. "Sam the man and Shaz if I remember rightly" Dempsey knew he did, he had thought about it on the way over in the taxi.

"Our first undercover" Makepeace smiled gently

"And this time you're uncovered" he clumsily announced.  
Dempsey looked at her again – "you ain't really gonna wear that dress are you Makepeace?" he asked uncertainly. His eyes roved around her upper body, he thought she looked stunning, he loved the curves he could see and the line of the dress that seemed to invite him to look lower. "I mean I don't mind – but…"

His stuttering and stumbling was as much as Makepeace had hoped for "But what?" she asked with an air of innocence he knew was fake.

"Um – don't you think that red number you wore to your hunt ball might be better?" he suggested

"I didn't buy the most expensive dress in the shop to wear it just for you" she objected with a small white lie knowing that he had been the one and only reason she had bought the dress "now shall we get going or we'll be too late."

"You won't fall out of it will you?" Dempsey blurted out in a Fry like moment "only I'm guessing there's no Italian silk or lace underneath that"

Makepeace was amused; his reaction far more than she had dreamed of and the upper hand all hers. She walked away from him into the kitchen with the bouquet, revealing her bare back and the silver fabric clinging gently to display the curve of her behind.

Dempsey gulped for air and undid his top button temporarily.

It took seconds to plunge the flowers in water and Makepeace walked back out to Dempsey waiting; his eyes had shifted down as he admired her leg looking long, silky and smooth as the split from the floor to above he knee opened up. "I'm sellotaped in" she reassured him running her finger along the tape line and Dempsey thought he would burst.

"You can't do that to me Makepeace – I won't be able to hold myself accountable if you do that again."

Harry slipped on her fur jacket and Dempsey felt amazingly relieved; he just needed to get back on balance and be prepared for the next time. As Makepeace climbed into the waiting taxi she advised Dempsey 'not to go looking for things he wasn't supposed to see.'

"I think I'm struggling with the bits I was supposed to see" he admitted

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant" he cut in "it's just that I don't think you know what will happen when we get there"

"We'll have an awful lot of fun I hope" she grinned.

***

The taxi drew up and Dempsey led Makepeace towards the ballroom. Dempsey had re-found his composure and slipped the raffle ticket for Harry's jacket in his pocket as they left the cloakroom area. Harry had made to take it off the attendant but Dempsey had got there first. As he placed it in his pocket he jogged her memory "I get to take you home remember?"

Makepeace felt dissapointed when she realised there were no announcements of arrivals; it was only last Saturday as she watched everyone arrive at the hunt ball that it had even occurred to her that tonight their names would be coupled together.  
There were however still plenty of waiters circulating with trays of drinks and canapés but most people had by now made their way to the many round tables that were placed around the great room.

Dempsey lifted two glasses of champagne and passed one to Harry who was waving a tray of food away; Dempsey was distraught – he was starving.

They both scanned the room looking for a table with SI10 staff sitting around it.

Fry looked up and almost choked on his beer, Watson had his back to the door, he laughed at Fry "That must be an impressive sight to stop you drinking"

Chas looked up "It is"; Watson turned around and let out an involuntary gasp "Wow"

Spikings ran his hand over his head and groaned softly. He buried his head hoping that if he couldn't observe the spectacle then perhaps no one else could either. He wondered if they had deliberately set out to sabotage his evening. Up to that point SI10 had scrubbed up well – the team were comparing favourably to the table from murder and as for the table from drugs – well they still looked like a bunch of hippies.

Spikings peeked from under his own arm. Dempsey and Makepeace were still standing a few paces in from the entrance. He had never expected Makepeace to wear such an outrageous dress, although he was forced to admit that she wore what there was of it well. It also pained him to acknowledge that despite all the other SI10 guys wearing DJs Dempsey seemed to suit one like a well fitting glove. Damn it he looked so comfortable; his poise shouted confidence and his deportment somehow exuded charm.

Suddenly things got ten times worse! Fry, noticing Dempsey still scanning for the correct table suddenly shouted out "Dempsey! Makepeace!"

Spikings groaned again, only this time loudly. The eyes of one hundred guests were suddenly all focused on the couple making their way down the steps, and nearly one hundred percent on Makepeace; only Spikings noticed Dempsey's pleasure in escorting Harry across the room to their table, and Harry's acceptance of his guiding hand resting low down her back. However Superintendent Lacey, as well as Spikings, noticed the horror and displeasure flow from the Commissioner's eyes as he shifted his gaze from the promenading couple to the SI10 table searching out Spikings' eyes in an attempt to convey his distain. It was only as Spikings expected and in defiance he stood to greet his two officers as they arrived.

"I don't need a bloody recruitment drive Sergeant" Spikings was furious and sarcastic in one, he addressed the couple with his back to the Commissioner.

"Told you - you should have changed" Dempsey whispered into Harry's ear

"Sir?" Makepeace was bemused.

"You, Sergeant, may have dressed to impress but I will have a steady stream of men, each and every one volunteering to transfer to SI10, ALL BLOODY EVENING!"


	15. Chapter 15

Spikings moved to the bar and ordered a double whisky; he'd had enough of poncey drinks – this was going to be a long night.

Watson elbowed Tony who jerked "don't make it quite so obvious" he said

"What?" asked Tony

"Can't you stare a bit more subtly?" he hissed

"There's only those two bits of material…"

"I think we all know that" Dave growled

Fry leaned across "And the slit"

"What slit?" asked Tony

"Her legs" Fry mouthed

"I was too busy watching her…"

Dempsey felt gloriously happy; he was escort to the hottest property in the room. A waiter passed by with half a tray of canapés "Woah" Dempsey splayed out his hand to stop him. He picked up a napkin and placed a dozen items in his hand and as he started to eat them one after the other he turned to Chas responding to his question about their late arrival.

Makepeace suppressed a groan and decided that there was just time to catch up with some women officers she had done her original training with. She left Dempsey to his gorging and made her way across the room. Spikings, who was still stood at the bar, became acutely aware that the eyes of the room were now following Makepeace; he looked to his staff and noted that they too were watching her every movement - all that was apart from the damn Commissioner who was still watching him with the same distain.

Dempsey, like Spikings, was acutely aware of the multiplicity of gazes addressed in Makepeace's direction. As he finished eating one of his smoked salmon vol-au-vents Dempsey half raised his hand in her direction and commented "Now that's one hot looking babe" unusually there was no leer, just pride as he watched her join the table of women.

"Hey Harry, we've been hearing all about your partner"

"It's probably true" she smiled

"Have you actually fired your gun?"

"More times than I can count"

"Do you feel safe with him?"

"Isn't it dangerous working with him?" the questions flowed thick and fast.

"More dangerous working without him" Harry knew that from experience

"Doesn't he break the rules?"

"Only the ones that should be broken" she was actually enjoying this grilling

"He's quite a hunk"

"What about his reputation with women?"

Harry smiled "You watch him"

"Well we noted the change in your dress style" Barbara ventured

"It was a crazy moment of madness"

"You carry it well"

"I think the Chief is mad at me" Harry admitted but she still didn't regret wearing it.

"Your chief?"

"Boss" Makepeace corrected

"Why chief?"

"It comes from working with a yank all day"

"And all night?" Nita giggled and elbowed her neighbour

"Not unless it's a stake out"

"Well at least you can cuddle up to that to keep warm" Denise elbowed back

"I can't"

"Can't or won't DS?" asked Kate

"I'm not ruining my career by getting involved with my partner" Harry declared

"Well you won't mind if we form an orderly queue"

"Not at all"

Nita laughed "Who said anything about an orderly queue Denise? – I'm pushing right to the front".

Makepeace glanced back over to Dempsey for the fourth time and the girls nudged each other and Denise winked at them as she asked "So what do you do on a stake out with Dempsey?"

"The usual" Makepeace sighed as she realised the route the questioning would go.

"So you take it in turns to sleep and resort to reading the small print on the back of the licence disc holder?" Kate surmised

"We talk" Makepeace offered without much hope if it being an acceptable explanation

"Talk?"

"And argue – quite a lot of arguing" she admitted with a smile creeping out of the corner of her mouth as she thought about her and Dempsey arguing

"About?"

"This and that" Makepeace realised too late she had opened up another trap all by herself

"For instance" Kate prodded

"I've no idea – it's never important"

"So the last stake out?" Denise prompted

"Oh – he tried his chat up lines on me"

"And it worked" Nita observed

Harry blushed but denied it instantly then added "I agreed to come with him for a bit of fun; look around - theses events are usually dead"

"Don't worry Harry we'll pretend to believe you"

Harry breathed out a little

"Seven" said Hilary

"Seven?" asked Makepeace

"The number of times you've looked back over to him" Hilary explained

Sensing the impossibility of the situation Harry looked further around the room and with relief pointed out that 'it seemed as if dinner was finally coming'. She made her excuses to leave.

Dempsey was still describing the Securicor van raid he'd witnessed to Chas whilst Dave and Tony were still sniggering over Makepeace when Spikings arrived back.

Harry had sat in the only available space left, grateful it was next to Tom

"You're looking exquisite tonight Harry Makepeace" Tom leaned across and whispered in her ear

"Thank you" she acknowledged

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress quite like that one"

"I haven't got another dress remotely like this one"

"Very risqué don't you think"

"Maybe – but Tom you and I have been to these occasions before – they can be frightfully boring"

"It all depends on the company" he reminded her

She glanced around the room then around the table and looked back at Tom – "Exactly" then realising her words she added "I mean there's you, Tom, and Dempsey and that's about it"

"I've done so much undercover what with that mineral job and now this new job I've not had the chance to work with Dempsey much; is it working out for you? I mean I know you said you hated it at the beginning but you seem comfortable enough now"

"Well it's very different to working with you, but it's alright – in fact I'm quite enjoying it"

Billy had been half listening to Dempsey's raconteur but was still half mesmerized by Harry's dress and amazing daydreams were forming in his mind. He transposed himself into Dempsey's shoes and imagined the moment of arrival again. Suddenly he spoke out loud, addressing Makepeace "You know what Harry? You could have shared my taxi"

Harry smiled "I probably should have Billy but Dempsey and I had an agreement"

Billy looked questioningly

"A bargain really" Harry explained "the result of spending the night together"

An imaged flashed up in Billy's head and he blushed.

The moment Harry mentioned Dempsey's name his attention had been drawn to her conversation; he joined in "A night without sleep Billy". Dempsey winked and that flustered Billy as he realised what Dempsey was trying to imply and how that had matched his own flights of imagination. He wasn't the only one: Tom looked at Harry and watched a flush rise across her chest up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Well Harry Makepeace what have you been up to?" he asked almost inaudibly

"Absolutely nothing" she declared "Tom – you and I spent many a night together!" she pointed out in her own defence

"Yes but that never really carried the same implications did it?" Tom quietly reminded her

Someone at the top table was announcing the programme for the evening but it was the soft growl emanating from Spikings that finally shut Dempsey up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ooooh look here comes the food" announced Tony

"I hope I like it" Fry whispered to Billy but his low voice came out louder than he anticipated

"It's food what's there not to like about it?" asked Dave

"Well I didn't really like those little things with caviar we had when we arrived" admitted Fry

"I'd never had caviar before" Tony confessed

"We only got tiny teaspoons of it" Watson pointed out

"It's only fish eggs" Dempsey dismissed as if he were the worlds most frequent partaker

"As I recall you hadn't had any before you came over here Lieutenant" Makepeace mentioned as she glared at him.

Like water of a duck's back Dempsey ignored the accusation but picked up a much more interesting thread; he leaned to his side and with his elbow on the table pointed into the air "That's true sergeant but you and I got through rather a large tin of Russian caviar along with a magnum of champagne I seem to recall" he flashed a glance straight into Harry's eyes and noting he had her attention he winked saucily.

Ever since Dempsey had appeared with the bouquet earlier that evening Makepeace had recalled and compared that first night undercover to this evening and the positive memories she had chosen to keep influenced her response. "Hmm yes sitting on the steps outside the Albert Hall for some random reason I seem to recall" she flashed her eyes back

"And didn't I invite you back to the Park Lane Hotel" Dempsey prompted

"Where they banned us" Makepeace laughed

"And that first night you turned down the bed" Dempsey dared her with his eyes

"I turned down the bed with you in it" she defended

"It's still on offer" Dempsey declared and after a suitable pause continued "any time you want"

"As if I would" Makepeace huffed in playful distain

"Well I would Sergeant"

"I slept with you once Lieutenant that was enough" Harry noticed the flash of eyes all around the table and groaned once again at her second or third faux pas of the evening. "We went to sleep in the same bed – that was all!" she revealed to the table vowing to be more careful for the rest of the evening.

The waiters arrived at the SI10 table some serving avocado with prawn cocktail others paté with melba toast.

"Whenever I've been out for a posh meal we've had prawn cocktail in a glass" Dave reflected as the avocado was placed in front of him.

"Well this is super posh" Watson agreed

"No it's not" Harry bit her tongue as she spoke knowing that her retort was unfair, fortunately for her most had not even heard it

"Well I don't usually dress up to go down to our local Greek place – Moussaka – that's what I have when I take my girlfriend out" Tony said

"I like that Lasagne stuff" Chas joined in

Makepeace managed to refrain from pointing out that lasagne was Italian

"And a bottle of Mateus Rose I bet" Dempsey suggested

"How did you know that?" Tony enquired

In an attempt at avoiding a put down that might follow Tom asked Harry "You still a red girl?"

"Or white – just not Blue Nun!" she flicked her eyes up to Dempsey then to Tom and smiled

"So do you eat this green stuff?" Fry asked Watson who simply watched Dempsey and following his cue scooped some of the avocardo flesh along with the dressed prawns and took a mouthful.

"Did we get a choice of food?" asked Harry as she held some of her paté on toast

"Oh sorry, yeh but as you and Dempsey weren't here we just chose two different things – I guess you could swap" Chas suggested

"No this is fine"

"What was that guy saying at the beginning?" asked Dempsey

"If you hadn't insisted on talking you might have heard" Spikings reprimanded him as if he were a teacher

Watson butted in with the answer "that they are splitting the auction into two parts before and after the puddings!"

"Now men I hope you'll be bidding well." Spikings stroked his head and nodded to his left "we need to outbid Murder and Drugs."

"Do you get bargains?" asked Dave

"No you pay over the odds – it's a charity auction" Watson was rather looking forward to this part of the evening

"No way" Fry involuntarily let slip his horror

Dempsey nudged Harry "Hey we could have some fun here partner" He leaned his ear against her as he scanned the table knowing full well that she was following his lead "what do you think our friends here would like?" he posed

"Is there a list?" she asked

"No idea but I bet I can make Fry buy something he doesn't want" Dempsey declared smirking.

****

As they finished their hors d'oeuvres Makepeace started to chat to Dempsey

"Not your American diner tonight then Lieutenant"

"I keep on telling you Honey - Hamburgers are a sandwich dreaming"

"That was so funny" Makepeace pushed her hair back behind her ear as she grinned at Dempsey

"You think they'll serve knickerbockers glories for dessert?" asked Dempsey

"American and sophistication aren't easy bed fellows are they?" reflected Makepeace biting her lip lightly

"You're telling me Sergeant" a wicked grin spread over Dempsey "we can always try to put that right"

"I was trying to say you won't be getting knickerbockers glories tonight" Harry was a touch vexed

"You mentioned bed" Dempsey pointed out still grinning

"My mistake" she half despaired, her mind registering the term 'fourth'

"Do you go there often Jim?" asked Watson

"Where?"

"Your American diner"

"I've not got one" Dempsey replied

"Sorry I thought Harry said…"

"We went to meet a contact ..,"

Harry leaned forward and lifted Dempsey's hand as she spoke "and he left Dempsey with the bill" Harry laughed remembering his annoyance at the time

Dempsey leaned back and stretched his arms out "I ain't ever known a guide giggle her way through a business introduction before" he said as he rested the back of his head in his hands watching Harry

"That's not fair" she protested "you were just so outlandish I couldn't help it"

"It was just a role" his head tilted as he spoke

"Dempsey you were acting out a gay American"

"Dempsey!" at least three voices unified in shock horror

Makepeace grinned at the amazed faces opposite her "The contact even said he was rather waggish" she delighted to tell them

"Yeh but you should have seen that dealer's face when I suggested cutting the rug" Dempsey told the audience of SI10 guys

"Why would you want to cut it?" asked Chas

"To fit the Jon"

"The what?"

"The Jon"

"The toilet" Makepeace explained

"Don't you buy mats to fit?" asked Dave somewhat confused

"These were antique prayer mats" Makepeace explained

"Oh" Dave tried to sound as if he understood but in truth he didn't and no one thought that he did.

"You liked them I seem to recall" Dempsey addressed Makepeace

"Some of them yes" she returned her answer to him personally

"You like old things?" Billy asked

"Some" acknowledged Harry

"I don't, my granny has all old things" Billy admitted

"Harry has some very old things" Dempsey lent back into the crowd aligning himself as close to Makepeace as possible "I go for minimalist" he added

"You go for not getting around to getting anything" Harry pointed out

"It's a furnished apartment" Dempsey retorted

"Without any food" Harry reminded him

"Minimalist is modern" Billy surmised

"It's easy" Watson agreed

"I think it's just Yuppie"

"Nothing wrong with that" the conversation moved around the guys whilst Dempsey and Makepeace were down their own track regarding Dempsey's fridge. "I never know when I'm gonna be home" Dempsey had said

"Well that's one way to get breakfast" Harry rolled her eyes

"Actually I didn't mean that"

"Really!" she replied with disbelief

"Well today I went and bought eggs and bread and milk" Dempsey informed her

"Whatever for?" quizzed Makepeace suddenly uncertain

"In case I need to serve breakfast"

"Well lieutenant it's good to know that you're going see me home"

"I am Harry I just wasn't sure if it would be mine or yours."

Makepeace blushed and realising that the attention of the table had reverted to her and Dempsey's conversation she informed them that "Dempsey's idea of breakfast is calling in a fast food place on the way to work"

"I've invited you round for breakfast before now" he faked a hurt voice

"You had an ulterior motive" she countered

"I always have an ulterior motive" he winked.


	17. Chapter 17

As the waiters cleared away the starters Dempsey found time to take in the surroundings; noting the grand, highly decorated ceiling towering above, the tables of police officers – they seemed a very mixed bag and then the rest of the SI10 table, his attention so far having been focused firstly on Chas and subsequently Harry.

Airs and graces, people with pretension didn't faze him at all – he rather despised it and had learnt to ignore it. Fry and Billy especially had talked on about the evening for days asking questions about what was right and wrong and posh until he had wanted to scream. Sergeant Makepeace, he had to admit, had been far more charitable, helpful and reassuring but he had done his bit in lending Fry a suit for the night.

"Hey Fry stand up – let's see the whistle and flute" he called across the table.

It was obvious that Fry was not going to stand alone so Dempsey stood and made his way round the table to stand by Fry. The jacket wasn't that bad a fit, but Fry's nervousness and his resulting curved posture meant the jacket did not hang that well.

"Fling you shoulders back into it" Dempsey advised but the result was like a monkey jerking around on the side of the dance floor. "Ok you're looking good now kid" Dempsey encouraged as he patted Fry on the shoulder and he then noticed Fry's trousers

"You're not wearing my pants" Dempsey observed

Fry coughed nervously

"Not that many people would notice" Dempsey added trying to offer false reassurance, making a mental note that although a very similar black the style and cut was quite different. "I guess they were the wrong size?" he postulated

Fry blushed

"Me - I like a good fit, well hung but with room to move freely.

Fry coughed and spluttered, more so when he realised that the whole table was now focused on him. He had been in the changing rooms when Dempsey came back off of a surveillance, he knew Dempsey wore those Calvin Klein shorts sort of things… "Dempsey" he mouthed "you didn't loan me any pants – no one can see my pants can they?" Fry panicked hoiking his trousers up around his waist

Harry moved and whispered into Dempsey's ear and as the penny dropped he grinned. "Believe me Fry I can tell they're your pants, your type not mine."

"It doesn't matter does it?" Fry asked pitifully as he sat down to hide himself

"Each man to his own" Dempsey patted Fry on the shoulder again and returned to his seat as dinner was served

Each person was served with chicken in a red wine sauce

"I take it there was no choice" Harry asked Tom sitting next to her

"Only this or some vegetarian thing with green tagliatelle"

"Serves me right for being late I suppose" Makepeace mused

"Coq au vin" Dempsey pondered out loud as he placed some vegetables on his plate "this reminds me of that dinner in the French Bistro"

"What Morocco Jack's?" Makepeace asked as she signed him to put some vegtables on her plate as well

"Now that was a night I remember" Dempsey passed the dish onto Chas but looked back to Harry

"I seem to remember a conversation about guys treating their women in the same way as their car Danny…." she looked at him whilst she tried to remember "Sapalutro"

Dempsey sucked his cheeks in slightly but decided to tease Makepeace would annoy her more than correcting her would

"What I liked was that sequin dress on the back of the chair" he said deliberately looking to see if any of the others were listening and ready to get the wrong end of the stick again

"It's not the sort of dress you can sleep in" she answered very matter of factly, innocently falling into his trap and laying herself wide open again.

"You know I could smell your perfume on my shirt after you slept in it" he recalled with rather an unplanned soft reminiscence

"I was glad it had tails, it protected my dignity" she replied as a myriad of pleasant recollections about that night surfaced. Their eyes locked.

"What I've never forgotten was waking to a vision of a blond bombshell wearing my shirt and not a whole lot more."

Spikings coughed

"I don't think the boss approves" Makepeace grimaced quietly

"I don't think the boss should be listening" Dempsey coughed back but then at the realisation that the whole table was listening Dempsey burst out laughing and Harry joined him.

"So what does Dempsey say about cars and women?" asked Tom

"That he's never got such a bad tune out of his car as he has from some women he knows"

"Now that wouldn't be referring to you would it Harry?" teased Tom

"You drive somewhat more responsibly" Harry replied as if that was an answer to his question

"Mmmmm" Tom acknowledged making his own mind up about his question

A sort of silence fell as everyone tucked into the food, but after a while the conversation continued.

"Well at least we didn't get that nouvelle cuisine stuff" Chas commented

"What's that" asked Dave  
"Three pieces of mangetout on a plate" Tom said at exactly the same time as Spikings said "Teeny tiny bits of food with artfully squiggled on sauce"

"That's not mans' food" Dempsey said

"Damn true" Spikings concurred "Mrs Spikings thinks it's the best thing since sliced bread" he rubbed his forehead "…the trouble is I have to sneak into the kitchen and butter several slices of sliced bread as soon as her meal is over"

"Mangetout?" Billy whispered to Tom

"Flat peas in the pod before the peas grow"

"Sounds disgusting" Fry mooted

"Hey Fry" Dave wound the table up "Where do you get your pants from? C&A?"

"No Fry's mum shops at M&S" Tony joined in

"Fry do you have a VPL?" asked Watson

Spikings coughed a warning but Fry asked anyway "What's one of those?"

"A visible panty line!" Tony clarfied

"That's a woman's thing" Fry blushed and he felt the rest were being merciless and cruel

"Well Dempsey can see his pants!" Dave reminded everyone

"Dempsey's American" Watson pointed out

"And?" asked Fry innocently

"They have potato chips and cookies" Watson hinted

"So?" the clues went straight over Fry's head

"And elevators" Tony added

"And sidewalks, vacations and windshields" Dave contributed

"Not sure where we're going with this" Fry sighed

Everyone groaned

"Dempsey asked you about your pants" Watson tried again

Fry looked down again "I still don't see how he can see them"

"Because Fry Americans call trousers pants and pants underpants" Dave explained

"Boxers" corrected Dempsey

"I'm guessing underpants here" Makepeace whispered in Dempsey's ear "Y fronts in particular"

"Makepeace are you telling me you want a rundown of the guys changing room" Dempsey whispered back directly into her ear as he leaned right into her

"No I can live with my imagination thank you" Makepeace smirked, once again returning the whisper into his ear with an intimate proximity.


	18. Chapter 18

The conversation broke up into twos and threes and Harry turned her attention to Tom and Spikings as Spikings proffered his thoughts on good 'English Fayre' whilst Tom expounded the virtues of French cuisine.

Dempsey was busy advising Tony on the best places to take his girlfriend and Dave listened in thinking that he could use the same advice, although it first necessitated him acquiring a girlfriend.

As the last of the dinner plates were cleared away the compare noted that all proceeds of the charity auction about to begin would go to the Deputy Commissioner's chosen charity of 'Children in Need'. With that in mind the first item up for auction was one of the new Pudsey bears that had been created to brand the charity and launched only last week.

The auctioneer stood: "Let's start the bidding for the night at £5"

"Now remember we need to be seen to be generous" Spikings briefed them "you are all here courtesy of Her Majesty's training budget so I expect you to be generous"

Dave and Billy looked at each other "…more generous than the murder squad" Spikings looked to the table on his left and back to the team and demanded "we will exceed anything they do!"

The bidding began and moved at a fair pace in £2 steps then it slowed, Spikings glared around the table, so far no one had raised a hand or a hair in a bid.

Someone on the murder table upped the bid by £1

"What would I want with a teddy bear?" asked Dave as Spikings' stare rested on him. Tony playfully shoved Dave's shoulder "you have a sister" he said

"Show the softer side of yourself and you may pick up a date or at least a few dances" Watson suggested

Dave felt the weight of SI10 on him. "Ok" he growled. He bid £45, murder went to £46; "£50" he responded and looking at Spikings declared 'that was it'. It was enough – 'going going gone.'

Dave brushed himself down as he went up to pay and collect the bear; as he walked back he deliberately skirted tables where the attractive girls were and noted that Watson could well be right. Several 'ahhhhs' and 'cute' phrases hit his ears as he passed. By the time he returned to the table he was grinning with success. As he passed murder he grinned even more broadly – delighted to draw a few sneers from them.

No one at SI10 had concentrated on the next couple of items that had gone for modest amounts. Watson sat the bear in the centre of the table like a trophy. Spikings grinned then noted that Lacey had two prizes in the centre of his table; his smirk wiped off his face "I will not be beaten" he swore

Chas understood, as the next auction item was described he teased Dempsey "One for you here mate"

"What? I've never heard of the woman" Dempsey protested

"You've never heard of Delia" Chas exclaimed

"Oh yes Dempsey that would be good for you" Makepeace agreed

"I can't cook" Dempsey continued to protest

"But Delia teaches you how to"

"Do I get Delia to come around to my apartment?" asked Dempsey more hopefully

"She's married" Tom stated

"It's a signed book" Watson explained

"Well that's no good to me; I need a broad not a book"

"You're so bloody sexist Lieutenant" Makepeace protested

"You're so bloody sexy Sergeant" he retorted looking directly at her cleavage for once then up to catch her eye.

As the discussion had progressed so had the bidding and when the hammer came down the bundle of SI10 officers looked up to see who was making their way across the floor.

"Fry!"

"Hey Fry you got a book instead of a woman" Dempsey teased

Fry sat down hurt, he tried to hide it

Makepeace reached across the table and tapped it to gain Fry's attention "I think it's great – you learn how to cook a few of those dishes and you'll woo a lot of women when you invite them round for dinner" her warm smile encouraged Fry

"My mum only cooks traditional food – I thought I might learn about some fancy food like we had tonight"

"Power to you Fry – it'll make you a man" Makepeace punched the air playfully

"Yeh some of the top new chefs are men Fry – like Tony Worrall Thompson"

"What would you know Dempsey?" Makepeace asked incredulously, turning her attention back to him

"I might not cook Sergeant – as you well know – but I do know where the best chefs hang out and the places the smart people dine"

"Oh you do do you?"

"Yeh I do" Dempsey protested "classy doesn't have to be The Connaught"

"We've never been there" she declared

"We don't date" Dempsey pointed out

"Too right" Never the less he gave the address of the 'Foxtrot Oscar' Chelsea, um the Hospital Road

"Do you mean Royal Hospital Road?"

"Probably, it's not far from the river quite near a junction" Dempsey tried to explain

"Mmmm I think I might try it out" she mused

"Now don't go cramping my style" he teased

"When was the last time you actually dined there?"

"Last night" Dempsey scrunched his mouth slightly amused at the sergeant's disbelief

"Oh! Was she impressed?" Harry asked with affected disinterest

"Jealous?"

"No" she declared willing her feelings to fall into line with her head

"So I don't need to answer" Dempsey provoked her by his reply

"You're a law unto yourself Dempsey"

"So you keep telling me" Dempsey made a mental recall of his social calendar "we can go Sunday night" he offered out of the blue.

"Just to try out the food" Makepeace clarified

"Well you sure as hell won't let me try anything else out" he reminded and reassured her at the same time.

"So what do we get for pudding?" asked Chas "I've forgotten"

"Vienetta!" Watson suggested

"No way" Chas reacted "I'm not falling for that"

"I wouldn't mind, I rather like Vienetta" Billy said

"Yes but they wouldn't serve that here"

"Suppose not, but we only have it on Sundays"

"Was there Black Forest Gateaux?" asked Chas trying his best to remember

"That's so yesterday" mocked Tom

"What about Baked Alaska?" asked Tony

"Now that was Mrs Spikings party piece before this midget food came in" Spikings contributed "Very clever that ice cream in the oven stuff"

The desserts arrived; the Pavlova with Kiwi Fruit was placed in front of Harry, cheesecake adorned with physalis in front of Dempsey.

"Hey this looks good"

"What sort of fruit is this green one?" Asked Billy

"Kiwi" Harry enlightened him

"What's this?" Fry asked picking up the papery outer of the physalis sitting on his cheesecake "do you eat it?"

"This tastes good" Dempsey exclaimed "How's yours Sergeant?"

"Good." she acknowledged

Makepeace watched Dempsey eat his cheesecake "Is that lemon?" she asked with interest?

"Yeh"

"Tart?" she queried

"Sharp enough to cut across the richness" Dempsey looked at the desert sitting in front of Harry "Is that really sweet"

"Fairly –the kiwi freshens it up well" She watched him cut another slice onto his spoon; Dempsey noticed her eyes fixed on him as he ate

"You want to try some" he asked pushing his plate to the side so she could help herself

"You're obviously enjoying it Dempsey – I wouldn't want to deprive you"

"Here try some" he offered scooping some cheesecake onto his spoon and turned to feed her. Harry smiled and opened her mouth to accept the sample "umm" she murmured as she savoured the tartness of the lemon and the richness of the cheesecake "You're right" she said as she turned back to her own pavlova and loading some gooey meringue and cream on her spoon she returned the offer.

Dempsey bent his head down to a line his mouth to the oncoming spoon but he only ate half the spoonful. Makepeace laughed at him "useless" she teased

"Not me – it's your spoon guiding" Dempsey taunted

She aimed again and he deliberately moved his head out of the way and then back. As he ate the portion Harry noted the cream on the side of his lip and reaching forward brushed it away.

Fry nudged Billy. Tom caught Spikings eye and Watson watched wide-eyed. The others were too intent on eating to notice.

Both Dempsey and Makepeace looked away and then back to each other coyly

"More cheesecake?" offered Dempsey but without waiting for an answer his spoon was in front of Makepeace leaving her little choice other than to accept but Dempsey skilfully tipped the spoon to ensure some of the soft mixture hit the tip of her nose.

"Dempsey!" she scolded

He used his napkin to brush the top of her nose

Spikings coughed. Dempsey contemplated asking him if he needed a cough sweet but decided against it, given that so far every reprimand had been against him. "Could you just swap plates" he pleaded glancing across to the top table, hoping there had been no other witnesses.


	19. Chapter 19

The signed shirt of Glen Hoddle that opened the second half of the charity auction was drawing a lot of attention and the bids were moving in units of £10. Finally they slowed; Dempsey topped Spikings' bid by £5 and Spikings glared in disbelief.

Harry leaned towards him and whispered in Dempsey's ear "You didn't need to push it up further"

Dempsey widened his eyes with incredulity "I thought he wanted us to bid"

"But not making what he wants more expensive"

At the second 'going' Lacey increased the bid and stared at Spikings

Spikings ruffled himself and sat even straighter as he raised the bid again

"O god this is war" Harry murmured

The bid increased in steps by a further £50. Harry gave a message to Chas "Tell Spikings that if he wants the shirt to give me the nod and I'll get one of my girlfriends to enter the bidding then he can drop out."

Spikings shook his head "no way is Lacey winning" Spikings wasn't into football but his son was and he rather thought Mrs Spikings would be impressed with him for once, remembering that.

Harry leaned across the table "He won't Sir – my friends will deliver it here – it will sit on our table – you can go up with Nita and pay for it – that will trump Lacey."

As the price was raised 3 more times a series of nods flew around the table and across the room. Nita entered the bidding with a £15 jump and both Spikings and then Lacey stopped. With the hammer down Spikings rose weaning a broad, childish grin; as he returned, passing the murder table, with the shirt he muttered audibly "own goal to you Lacey"

"So what team does Hoddle play for?" Dempsey asked

"Tottenham Hotspur" Watson replied

"I thought they were blue and white"

"Very good"

"That shirt's red"

"It's an England shirt from the world cup"

"Oh not one of your better moments" Dempsey ribbed

"No" admitted Watson

"Not sure that I'd pay that much for a shirt" Dempsey stated "but this sounds more like my scene"

The auctioneer was speaking "An extreme sports weekend in Wales with white water rafting, some climbing and quad biking."

"Now that's a mans' item" Dempsey maintained as he tossed the Pudsey bear in the air towards Dave who was forced to catch it. Makepeace frowned, she objected to the inference. Dempsey jumped into the bidding and she followed with a well rehearsed touch of her nose. The auctioneer took a few repeated attempts before he noticed her but once he had he remained discreet in his banter referring to a bid on his left and further left when describing who was holding the winning bid.

Dempsey looked around to see whom he was competing against; he decided it must be someone from drugs. He hit his ceiling at £200, at least certain that it was no one on the murder table so Spikings wouldn't be having a coronary he let it rest.

When the auctioneer declared the item won by the beau in the dress he turned sharply in surprise to see Makepeace stand and move to pay.

"Makepeace!" he exclaimed in total disbelief. Spikings burst out into a raucous laugh "She got one over you there son"

Dempsey grunted, he watched Makepeace all the way across the floor and back; when she sat down he glared officiously. She held his stare with a sweet mock smile – "There's no such thing as a man's world"

"Actually there is, and you ain't coming into it" He looked at her again and made a decision. Dempsey called a waiter over and gave him some instructions under the guise of ordering a drink. He winced as he watched the waiter indiscreetly move directly to Denise and Kate and convey his request but Harry was not looking in that direction and missed the incident.

The box office tickets for les Misérables went to the girls from North London - Harry showed no interest; a picture slipped by quickly and the penultimate lot came up - this time Makepeace bid straight away. A pamper day at 'The Grove, Hertfordshire'. Dempsey leaned back in his chair and signalled Kate. Most women joined in the bidding but by the time the £250 price was hit most had fallen out. Dempsey watched with fascination at Harry's discreet bidding – no wonder he had missed it earlier. At £350 it was Kate against Harry and at £380 Harry gave up – she could always treat herself anyway she decided. She gave a thumbs up sign to Kate and shook her head at the auctioneer.

When Dempsey stood and made his way to pay for the Spa day Harry sucked in air between her clenched teeth, seething that she had been fooled by her own design. Dempsey returned, pocketing the tickets, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Makepeace glared

"Wow" Chas commented "That cost a bit"

"Well it should help the total raised by the SI10 team" Dempsey replied magnanimously

"How much have we spent?" asked Spikings

As they added up their combined purchases Tony groaned in agony

"What's the problem?" asked Chas

"The Aha tickets have gone too high for me"

"Aha tickets?"

"Oooh I like them"

"Is this the last lot?"

"Think so"

"Who's bidding"

"CI5, North London and Vice"

"So long as it's not murder we're ok"

"I don't think they'd have enough fun in them to like that music"

"It's great disco music"

"They may play some later"

"I hope so – I can't do that other sort of dancing" Fry muttered

"You can do monkey dancing" Dave teased

The auctioneer was expressing his thanks to all whom had bid and giving details of the total raised.

"Damn how much did those tickets go for and who bought them?" Tony asked

They all shrugged their shoulders, having been sidetracked but Spikings was now grinning widely "We did it" he said as pleased as punch – we spent the most money. Well done team, well done!"

He offered to buy a round of drinks and almost strutted like a peacock in front of the murder squad on his way to the bar.

The band struck up, a male vocalist started to sing:

_Let's dance put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

"I do believe this first dance is mine Sergeant; shall we?" Dempsey asked

_Let's dance to the song  
they're playin' on the radio_

Harry consented with a smile and allowed herself to be led onto the floor, it remained quite empty as most people struggled with that embarrassment of getting up and deciding whether to dance as a group or a couple.

"Come on everybody" The vocalist shouted as the music played on

_Let's sway through the crowd to an empty space_

"More like the crowds are still at the tables" Dempsey commented

On the floor they had initially started to dance opposite each other. Makepeace was inclined to giggle entirely due to her nerves. Dempsey couldn't keep his eyes on her face – his gaze drifting downwards and he was forced to consider how certain aspects of her body may have moved if it hadn't been so forcefully stuck to the covering dress.

Each time the vocalist came to the phrase _Let's dance_ he seemed to look hopefully at seated masses and forlornly hope more people would fill the dance floor.

Dempsey stretched out his arm and taking Harry's hand pulled her closer to him and placed both his hands lightly on her hips. She rested her hands up onto his shoulders and with just a few inches between them they moved, stepped and swung themselves around.

Thus the couple from SI10 held the attention of the room and provided a focus for people to pass comment. Their own colleagues were no different.

"You know what I remembered when we were talking about Dempsey's minimalist flat?" Watson had asked the boys, trying to avoid Spikings hearing too much.

"Dempsey's got some good gym equipment" Dave said "– it's not really a minimalist flat at all."

"So what secret do you know then Watson?" asked Tom feeling more curious than he felt he should to be

"You remember that weirdo woman who stalked him and bugged his flat? Well we had to go over and take dabs and we picked up Sergeant Makepeace's prints in his bathroom"

"Cool" Dave whistled

"Well what would you expect? If someone visits they're quite likely to visit the bathroom" Tom censured

"This was actually in the bath" Watson announced with triumph, rather peeved that Tom was being all righteous

"If she'd had a bath you wouldn't get prints" Tom suggested

"Were there any in the bedroom?" Tony asked eagle-eyed and alert but before Watson had to admit they hadn't found any Spikings coughed again, feeling very glad that he didn't go out with the team too often – he'd rather not know what they got up to he decided. Dave and Tony nudged each other and deciding to try their luck with some of the other guests they excused themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Dempsey and Makepeace enjoyed the Bowie song and as the female lead took over with a Dionne Warwick song they continued their dancing. More people took the opportunity to move into the dance area as she sung 'That's what friends are for'

Harry bent her elbows slightly more forcing herself somewhat closer to Dempsey; it made it easier to talk although to the outside observer it looked more like a move of intimacy than practicality.

"Look at our guys" Harry observed

Dempsey looked "Well they're predictable – sitting, drinking – what did you expect?" he asked

"Exactly that"

"Dave and Tony will be making fools of themselves" Dempsey scanned the room "…with those girls over there – they always go too young"

"They're too sassy for those two"

"Watson and Chas will sit there all night…"

"I'll make them have at least one dance"

"…. And I don't know that Tom – he seemed ok when we went to the dogs"

"He's a good guy" Harry said softly

Dempsey went silent – "yeh" he said "so was Jimmy Bartholomew"

Harry held silence

"We had a few good nights – Jim and Jimmy" Dempsey let the silence hand again and Makepeace didn't want to jump in

"Life is hard and then you die" Dempsey announced "so we'd better have a good night tonight Sergeant" He looked back over at the SI10 table

"Now Fry and Billy they make a lovely couple"

"Dempsey don't be mean to Fry"

"Who me? No Sergeant I was thinking of being kind - what say we fix them up for the night?"

Makepeace rolled her eyes but the longer she watched the two wallflowers unsure even of whether to sit and drink or walk to the bar the more she gave into Dempsey's temptation; she grinned "Ok then Lieutenant I bet you can't fix them both up for the night"

"What's the bet?" he asked

"Nothing – just a challenge"

"No a bet's a bet I ain't doing it for nothing"

"Ok fifty quid"

"No money's boring" He looked at her and ran his finger up along her arm to her shoulder

"Oh no Dempsey! I told you before I'm not a commodity"

"Just one kiss" he asked drawing large circles with his finger on her upper arm

"No" she contemplated moving back a bit but didn't

"Two then?"

"No"

"Nothing serious" his other hand moved up onto her waist

"No Dempsey!" but his persistence somehow made her laugh rather than protest

He looked at her and had a flash of inspiration "You let me come on that extreme sports with you" he suggested

"I bid for that" she remonstrated

"It's for two" he countered

She smirked, in truth the idea had been an instantaneous hit "Ok if, and only if, you get both of them set up for the night"

Dempsey scanned the room "Where do you suggest we start sergeant?"

Harry's eyes followed his and settled on a mouse of a girl sitting 3 tables to the right. Dempsey looked "Nah Fry needs someone who knows what they're doing, someone who can show him the way" his scan settled on Nita

"No way Dempsey I know that table"

"That should make it easy"

"Trust me it won't"

"Ok" he scanned again, noticing several positive options

"Tell you what partner I think Fry and Billy need a bit of cache to draw the interest and raise the bar"

"What are you thinking of now?" she asked in trepidation

"Well if you dance with Fry then I can get that blonde doll over there to notice him" Harry groaned

"Come on we're a team" he pleaded

"Now I'm helping you win your bet against me"

"Hey that's good"

"No it's not – it's fundamentally wrong"

"Harry Fry stands no chance unless we give him a bit of a leg up"

"And Billy?"

"That's his twin"

"OK – look I promised Billy I'd teach him to dance"

"Well Sergeant you do your good deed and I'll do mine"

As the music stopped they broke apart and giggled to each other "– let's get to work partner"

**

Billy wiped his hands on his trousers several times, he had no idea where he could put his hands – even her shoulder was bare. He held one hand and put his other on her waist where he could find some material. Makepeace placed one hand on his shoulder and ignoring the sweaty palm held his hand with the other. It's easy Billy she said as she talked him through, guiding and circling him around the floor.

Fry watched, torn into two, with the raging dilemma of both hoping he would get a chance to dance with Makepeace and half hoping he wouldn't have to expose his inability to move in time with any sort of music. As his panic grew he contemplated not being able to speak to her and the idea of everyone in the room watching – as surely they would – most of the room seemed to be watching Makepeace for one reason or another.

As she led Billy Makepeace watched Dempsey chat to two women on the right, he seemed so at ease. She was trying to persuade Billy that he had plenty to talk about "You have got things to say: tell them about your job – they may be cops but they don't carry guns routinely and don't do undercover – you'll wow them"

Billy was slightly suspicious this talk about guns ready to fire had a second meaning, that was about the one and only thing he had learnt from Dempsey in the past few months.

Without the need to discuss strategy Dempsey and Makepeace instinctively knew each other's moves. Makepeace kept hold of Billy for a second dance and halfway through Dempsey invited one of the two girls he was chatting up for a dance. Makepeace pointed out the friend now sitting alone and watching – a soft target

"Go and ask her for the next dance" she encouraged Billy

"Who me"

"Yes why not"

"I don't think she'd dance with me"

"She might. You won't know unless you try – go and ask her now" and with a discreet shove Billy found himself stumbling slightly off the dance floor. It worked; sitting alone the girl felt vulnerable and readily agreed to a dance, her friend was obviously not going to give up the American that quickly.

Makepeace tapped Fry on the shoulder; he jumped "Your turn soldier" she winked

Fry stuttered but she pulled him to standing and noting with satisfaction Billy leading his partner to the floor she felt Fry's clammy hand in hers and prepared to start again.

She asked Fry to tell her about his last case and when he had finished uming and ahhing she told him it sounded much more exciting than any job a women officer would be doing and he should remember that and be confident. "You're in a sexy job" she reminded him.

The word sexy made Fry blush and Harry thought he was really rather sweet in some ways. As she expected Dempsey lead his woman over towards her and Fry as the song approached its end. Makepeace could see Dempsey's scheme "go tap Dempsey on his shoulder and ask him to release his lady to dance with you." she encouraged Fry

"Ask Dempsey for his woman?" Fry faltered in total disbelief

"Trust me – this time it will work"

"Are you certain?"

"I'm certain"

The woman found the idea of a second person requesting a dance like something out of an old school book and secretly flattering. She acquiesced happily.

Dempsey moved off the dance floor following Makepeace, admiring the view.

"I think that's my extreme sports booked Sergeant" Dempsey said catching her up and throwing his arm around her neck

"Not so fast - it has to last a bit longer than this and I would just point out it was a scheme that required more of me than it did of you! Most of your time was taken up with dancing with a pretty woman"

"Whilst yours?"

"Was spent wet nursing two green men into a successful evening – I think that wins me the pamper day"

"I won the pamper day" he withdrew his arm and stopped in his tracks

Harry turned back to him "It's for two who were you going to take? Chas?"

"Well no…"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Nita asked as she ambushed the pair of them


	21. Chapter 21

"Dempsey this is Nita, Nita Dempsey; Nita works in north London around the Tottenham area along with Kate and Denise" Harry said welcoming each of her friends in turn

"Up the Spurs?" asked Dempsey

"I'm more of a Chelsea girl" Kate smoothed

"Well Kate thank you for that spot of bidding" Dempsey kissed her cheek

Denise kept her promise about no orderly queue and slipping her arm through Dempsey's she whispered "I think its time to dance again."

Harry looked at the two of them walking away "I'm going to mingle" she announced then with an afterthought asked if anyone had seen Joyce Hargraves. Nita shrugged unsure of whom she was but Kate informed her that Joyce hadn't been able to make the night and then sheepishly asked Harry if she forgave her for doing the bidding for Dempsey. Harry considered what she thought; up until then she hadn't really thought at all "No problem" she smiled "we can book ourselves in anytime for a girly weekend"

"Well you can come with us to Les Misérables" offered Nita "the box isn't full yet"

"Thanks" Harry smiled "that'll be good"

"Yes you can bring your hunk" Kate enthused

"He's not mine – I told you that"

"Well then he'll be ours" Nita giggled

Harry sighed; Annabel, Angela, Louise… they were always asking after Dempsey and all over him when he was around and it looked like the few friendships she had kept up since her cadet days were equally infatuated with him.

Harry didn't get the opportunity to mingle, the guys from drug squad approached and Bennett, encouraged by the welcoming smile of Harry, invited her to return to the dance floor. Nita and Kate weren't without offers and they all joined the now packed dance floor.

As the songs merged from one to another Makepeace, her friends from North London, Dempsey and a few guys from drugs were joined by a couple of guys Dempsey knew from C15 and a few acquaintances of Nita and Denise egging each other on to try and get picked up by the sexy American.

They formed a small mass – dancing, turning, facing, chatting to anyone as the songs were sung until someone asked "what's song's this one?"

"UB40" suggested Kate

"Isn't it The Beat?"

"I don't think so"

"Listen – _something about you, the way you are so right"_

"I think it's Level 42" Dempsey said

"Nah"

"Yes – I remember because when I heard it play I noted the band because in a weird way Level 42 reminded me of 42nd street. It's not many times people over here use numbers for names so when it played on the radio I remembered it"

"42 – the answer to life the universe and everything" Bennett piped up

"What!" echoed half a dozen voices turning towards him.

"You know: Marvin the paranoid android and the restaurant at the end of the universe…"

The others gave up on him noting that Dempsey was halfway across the floor towards the band but the song finished before he arrived and the singer announced the song he'd just finished as Level 42 and the next song as Careless Whisper.

Dempsey dived back

"I was right he announced"

"You always have to be right" Harry challenged him, sweeping strands of her hair back off her face and standing so tall that as she made her body erect her chest thrust forward slightly

"I'm always right sweetheart" he smoothed staring at her breast

"Except for when you are wrong, and don't call me sweetheart" with her index finger under his chin she tipped his face up

"You wore the dress!" he mooted staring straight into her eyes

"You chose the dress" she charged

Kate and Denise exchanged glances; the guys from C15 were suitably impressed and observed with interest

"I'm never wrong" Dempsey said now looking Harry straight in they eye

"No, you just never admit to being wrong" they held each other's gaze

"And you do?" Dempsey demanded

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Makepeace in disbelief

"Exactly"

"Ooh look – hissy hissy" one of the drugs guys interrupted

"Jim" Nita nudged him tipping him off balance and he broke gaze with Harry "Spill the beans on Harry at work"

He looked across to the top table "she'll be commissioner one day"

"Oooh… very good! What about Jim Harry?"

"One day he'll be back in New York where he can fire his gun in gay abandon without annoying anyone over here"

"Are you saying I shoot too often?" Dempsey demanded "or that I'm gay?"

"You fire your gun all the time" Harry ignored the subsidiary question, she did wonder why he was so paranoid about the gay thing, given that he so patently attracted women by the bus load.

"Only because of the scum lowlife that inhabit this island of yours"

"Come off it Dempsey you even shot a car clamp off"

"In order to pursue said lowlife! And as I believe I said at the time it's criminal to use those things"

"Didn't you hit the tyre?" asked Denise

"I ain't a bad shot" Dempsey defended "I only shoot tyres for good reason"

"Humph" Makepeace protested

"Like when?" asked Nita

"Say when you loose the keys and…."

"Don't go there Lieutenant" Makepeace warned and for once he actually thought better of it,

"Oh I love this song" Kate interrupted, all be it true her main aim was to cut the argument, she knew Harry of old. "You can really move to this" she declared grabbing Dempsey deliberately with both her hands on his waist. He responded and rocked her in time to the music. The floor that had thinned filled again. Bennett tapped Harry on the shoulder and holding one hand and her waist he started to jive. The vocals came over I'm gonna try for an uptown girl" he looked purposefully into her eyes trying to convey his intentions. Harry was more concerned where and with whom Dempsey was embroiled. Dempsey was spending all his time turning so that he could keep Harry in view. The sight of Dempsey and Makepeace constantly aware of each other amused Kate.

"You're not really downtown are you?" she asked aware that he was dancing with her but eyeing up Harry.

"I grew up in the Bronx, in downtown Brooklyn, New York – yeh it was rough"

"Were there gangs?"

"Sure and when I was a young kid I was part of them"

"Young?"

"Nine"

"But you became a cop?"

"There's a fine line…."

"So downtown guy tell me if you are after the uptown girl?" Kate looked with him at Harry.

Dempsey smiled in appreciation "After her? Nah – I just work with her!"

"So you have no problem with that guy she's dancing with?"

"What from drugs? Should I?"

"He's been after her all night; I think he thinks he's in there"

"Well he's wrong there…. Me and Harry have a deal – We came together; I brought her and I'm taking her home"

The song drew to a close and new words _just beat it; beat it _echoed out

Dempsey watched Bennett speak into Harry's ear and point towards the bar, he also noticed Harry look directly at him and mouth 'rescue me'

Dempsey smiled, the Michael Jackson words of _just beat it; beat it _were perfect. He caught Harry's waist with his hand and looked at Bennett and simply waited for the chorus to kick in again then looking Bennett in the eye deliberately sung _just beat it; beat it._

"I've heard of your reputation" Bennett scowled

"It's all true, trust me" Dempsey growled and keeping hold of her waist Dempsey turned Harry towards him, laced the fingers of his other hand with hers and said "Let's dance"


	22. Chapter 22

Dave and Tony returned after limited success to the SI10 table. They had chatted up and bought drinks for a couple of women who worked for vice but the girls had not taken up their invitation to dance and so now the boys had retreated gracefully to regroup and choose their next targets. They scanned the dance floor, people were milling and mixing.

"We could just go and slide in with Dempsey – there's women round him"

"There's always bloody women round him; what's he got?"

"Dunno but I don't think he's that interested in them"

"He is! Look he's chatting to bloody three of them at bloody once"

Watson joined in "Yeh but you watch him – he's always looking at Harry Makepeace"

"I can't look at her – that dress – how the hell am I gonna look at her in the office and not imagine all that bare skin?" Tony asked

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me" Watson smirked "did you see Fry and Billy dance with her?"

"No way!"

"Yeh"

"Those two?" Dave groaned in disbelief

"And they were dancing with those women over there as well" Watson directed the guy's gaze to the two good looking officers Dempsey had picked out earlier in the evening now happily dancing with a group of friends or acquaintances.

"They danced with them?" Tony was incredulous

"Sorry mate; they danced then they sat back with them and chatted for quite a bit before they moved on."

"So where are the Romeos now then?"

"Making their way back from the bar it looks like"

Billy and Fry were chuffed with themselves and their whole evening. They were quite content to take stock with a beer and sit and watch a while. Chas had joined another table chatting to old colleagues and Spikings had been invited to join the Deputy Commissioner for a drink, his evening was still spiralling downward. The whole evening was turning out to be a nightmare and consequentially he was stealing a march through the whisky.

Watson, Dave and Billy watched and commentated on the dance floor.

"That the tall, receding guy seems to be trying it on with Makepeace"

"Yeh that's about the third time he's plonked himself in front of her"

"Who's those women Dempsey is talking with?

"One of them is the one who did the bidding for Dempsey"

"What was that about? He bought a pamper day – he's not a poof!"

"I think it was to annoy Makepeace"

"Boy those two are hot together tonight"

"You're not kidding"

"He never seems to take his eyes off her"

"I don't think any of the guys do – do you think we'll see anything?"

"Anything?"

"Yes- you know – that material might slip"

"Oooh I hope so"

"Look he's just grabbed her hand and yanked her away from baldy"

"Christ his hand… look running over her back"

"Do you think?" Watson asked tipping his head knowingly

"Don't know – I don't think so, not really"

"So what was all that pudding stuff? I thought the table might ignite"

"I thought Spikings might – he didn't seem too impressed."

"What was the deal with him bringing her?"

"Dunno – something about a night together"

"Makepeace! What about her? She said they had slept together in the same bloody bed!"

"How could you sleep in a bed with her?"

"'You think Dempsey felt out of his league?"

"No idea - he seems to be ok out there at the moment."

"I think he needs a little help"

"What sort of help?"

"Just a relaxant. A few glasses of that champagne and he was feeding her then the wine and Spikings' whisky round and he's the only one with hands all over her back…. So what do you think he'll do if we help him out a bit?"

"He's got a pint there he's hardly touched" Dave pointed on the table "he's not going to get through a dozen tonight!"

"So we just need to make it a bit more potent"

"How?"

"Watch" Tony went to the bar and returned with a glass of vodka. Billy and Fry were wide eyed as they saw it poured into Dempsey's beer. They had barely finished topping up his whisky chaser as well by tipping Fry's untouched shot into Dempsey's half drunk one before Dempsey returned to sit with the boys. He downed his beer commenting 'that all the dancing was thirsty work.'

"Well you seem to be holding court with a lot of women"

"Yeh?"

"Harry's still with them – I guess she knows them of old"

"She's bloody hot tonight don't you think? Is this mine?" he asked as he lifted the glass of whiskey. He knocked it back; feeling on top of the world. "How about another round?" he suggested pulling out some notes from his wallet and looking at Billy.

"Hey my mate Billy – did you score?" Billy blushed and said nothing but Dempsey just kept talking anyway "well I kinda need you to be doing well at the end of the night you see I'm rather keen on me and Makepeace going on holiday again. Ooops!" he added as he realised how be couldn't tell Billy that he was part of the bet "I'd better shut up" The rest of the guys read their own meaning into the statement.

Dave sneaked up behind Billy at the bar "get a couple of double neat Vodkas and a scotch on the rocks" he commanded Billy as he drunk a few large gulps from Dempsey's beer to make room for the vodka he tipped in. Billy wanted to say that he thought Dave was overdoing it but he didn't have the nerve.

Back at the table Dempsey supped some of his beer and the boys looked at each other nervously. He said nothing and they gave each other the thumbs up sign.

Watson watched Harry with Dempsey "You were saying about going on holiday with her" he prompted

"That extreme sports weekend"

"What that she bid for?"

"Well I won a bet…" Dempsey glanced at Billy and Fry sitting just to the side "… I think I did anyway" he faltered

Tony desperately tried to think of what to ask next but as he tossed around whether to go down the sports route or the betting one Dempsey held forth: He pointed towards Makepeace who was now dancing with a crowd of women "She looks bloody good in a bikini"

Dave had a flashback "Oh yes – you went off to the Caribbean – jammy or what?"

"Jammy, very Jammy" Dempsey agreed with a smile on his face

"So what does she look like in a bikini?"

"I just said – HOT; bloody hot"

"Like a little skimpy bikini or a bit more?"

"Like…" Dempsey scrunched his mouth on one side and pictured various images from his memories "… like her Italian silk bra…"

Even Fry and Billy marginalised to the edge of the conversation bolted upright in their seats and then blushed as they saw Makepeace walking towards them.  
The group shuffled nervously as Harry reached for her clutch bag "good god I'm bushed and thirsty" she exclaimed as she looked for somewhere to sit acutely aware of the dis-ease amongst the boys. She picked up Dempsey's beer and took a large sip and then another before she questioned the taste

Watson remembered his manners and stood "would you like a drink Harry?"

"I think I'll stick to champagne thanks"

Watson shrunk back slightly – he didn't think they did that by the glass. Harry opened her purse "tell you what Watson I'll pay if you go and buy the bottle" Watson did just that and Harry, spotting the now empty seat next to Dempsey, sat down and lifted his beer again

"Hey don't you go drinking all my beer" he said catching her eye and holding it

"Strong beer!" she commented

"It's beer" he sulked

"Umph" she said disbelievingly

Watson returned with the champagne and proceeded to open it. The cork flew off uncontrollably into the dancing crowd and spilled onto the table. "Useless" Makepeace laughed rescuing it out of his hand and pouring herself a glass before proffering it around the table. Spikings observed with horror from the top table.

Dempsey took Harry's glass out of her hand and sipped the champagne "Hey" she protested "you can have your own glass"

"Well we seemed to be sharing beer" he handed the champagne back to her "'you done enough dancing?"

"For a while" she sipped her champagne again "I refuse to dance to that bloody woman"

"Who?"

"Madonna – like a virgin? Who does she think she is?"

I think she seems a bit grubby, like she needs to be put in a bath and scrubbed!"

"Well now tell me Makepeace…"

"Oh no Dempsey don't even think about going there…"

"I never even finished my sentence…"

"I've been married, I know you are anything but and tonight was just for fun – remember?"

Dempsey grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

The group laughed, drank and chatted about nothing; Dempsey got through his beer.

"What song's this?" asked Billy

"James Brown - Living in America" Dempsey said

"You're quite a music expert aren't you" commented Harry

"Trust me – I'm right"

"Yes Yes, don't go running across the room again" she turned to Tom who had just rejoined them "He's quite the spoilt brat if you question his convictions"

"Well like I said before: I'm always right!"

"You know you must be damn impossible to live with" Harry teased

"Damn impossible to live without sweetheart"

"Oh I think I can survive" Harry raised her eyebrows and put on a sweet sickly smile

"But not damn impossible to work with?" Tom asked Makepeace quietly

"Frequently yes" she entered into a conversation with Tom "but he is a very good cop"

On the other side of Dempsey another conversation got underway

"Have you ever done that coast to coast thing across America?" asked Dave

"Not all the way" Dempsey replied "but" he said raising his glass to his lips again and downing the end of his pint "the roads are long and straight – your M1 is like a side road"

"When do you reckon you'll go back?"

"Not quite yet – I need to wait a bit" then he grinned "– There's quite a lot of women over here!" he put his glass down "Whose buying the next round?" To his surprise Tony jumped out of his seat and volunteered.

"So will you take me for my one dance of the night then Harry?" Tom asked

"Of course" Harry smiled and led Tom onto the floor.

She came back and persuaded Chas then Watson to dance and finally Tony and Dave she dragged to the floor together; they had no idea what to do or where to rest their eyes and so stood making jerking movements staring halfway up into space.

Harry obliged a few other offers she had and finally she returned to sit down she picked up her glass of champagne and then tilted it, noting that it was empty "who's drunk my drink?" she asked, not that she really cared but for some reason Billy owned up.

"It was me" he braved "you did offer it around"

Harry smiled "I did" she reassured him as she picked up a napkin and wiped the rim of her glass before pouring herself another.

Fry tapped Billy on the shoulder "she never wiped Dempsey's germs away"

"What does that mean?" Billy asked; Fry shrugged

Dempsey returned to the table (his strategy had been to dance with three or four women at once; in this manner he had already covered half the tables on the floor). He lifted Harry's champagne glass and drank half of it.

"Oi" Harry took the glass from his hand "There's your beer, or there's an empty glass – pour your own" she waved her hand holding the half full glass towards the table and bottle before putting the glass to her lips.

"See - she just drank from it" Fry nudged Billy

Dempsey poured some champagne and Harry noticed his unsteady hand

"What's the time?"

"11.30"

"Doesn't this do finish at midnight?"

"That's early"

"That's fine"

Dempsey walked around to Fry; he stubbed his foot twice on chairs as he went. He leaned on the table and into Billy and Fry as he spoke "In a moment you will have to go and tell those girls you've got your gun and you're ready to fire"

Fry gulped

Dempsey swung his arms around until they vaguely pointed towards the women he had set them up with at the beginning of the night "When the next big song comes up Fry go for it" he advised "they liked you before, I bet they'll dance again"

The band came back from their ten minute break and struck up Survivor – Eye of the Tiger; Harry dragged Dempsey and shooed Fry and Billy

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight__  
__Risin' up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

Sure enough the dance floor filled and although Harry was keen to move quickly Dempsey seemed content to step more slowly. She matched his movements instead. The last set of songs were based on being big and popular

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

Dempsey swung Harry out and as she came back to him she slowed her movements "Oh no! Sorry this is so cheesy" she cringed

"So don't it speak for you Makepeace" Dempsey kept the pair of them moving

"Whether it does or doesn't is immaterial the song is trite"

"Well I have to say the words have a certain truth for me at the moment" he searched her face "You want to get physical?" he asked with eyes that had become very alert

She didn't respond

"I'm telling you Makepeace 'I've been patient, I've been good, tried to keep my hands on the table'" he quoted as the band sung "So yeah – the words are speaking"

She stopped and looked at him in amazement; he smiled at her astonishment "Ok" he concluded "– the tune is crap!"

Dempsey spun Makepeace around so that he could lean forward against her back, his chin on her shoulder and pointed her towards the SI10 table and to where Spikings had reappeared. He swayed her gently in front of himself and slid his hands down from her shoulders, down her arms onto her waist, down to her hips and forward crossing them and holding her firmly well into her lower belly. As per all night long Harry didn't care; she had come with the express intention of having fun and she certainly was.

She covered his hands with hers – they were quite low enough and the gentle pressure that his hands in front and his body behind her exerted was, to put it politely, just in danger of arousing her.

"I see the boss is back amongst the pack" he spoke into her ear

"You know I feel a bit sorry from him - He's been edgy all night if you ask me" As Harry spoke she tipped her head back so Dempsey could hear

"He don't have to worry – we're a crack team!" Dempsey nuzzled her neck but she appeared to remain firmly in control and unresponsive.

"We're a crack undercover team – what they see here ain't work" he declared then mischievously asked "You want to have some fun?" and blew gently across her neck

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well the boss has been a bit on edge about us and the guys seem to have jumped to certain conclusions…"

"I have no idea why"

"Don't you?" He kept her swaying and pressed himself forward

She giggled "– well maybe"

"Anyway what about showing them a bit of undercover?" he rubbed his chest against her back and pulsed the pressure his hands were making.

She turned in his arms and looked up into his face "how?"

"Let's show them how Debbie Smith and Danny Salaputro danced together" he traced a line up her arm, across her shoulder and down her neck line; as he was considering at what point he should stop he asked "Debbie Smith?"

"Yes Danny Salaputro"

"Shall we dance?"

The music slowed: Ebony and Ivory

"More cheese!" Harry moaned

"Relax" he whispered, one hand gently massaging the nape of her neck, the other holding her against himself

"I suppose it's a bit like you and me" she conceded

"You know I don't think you're quite that white Debbie and I know I'm not so black as you think I am" he spoke softly as his hands cruised over her bare back

"You smell divine Debbie Smith – but it's not the same perfume as last time"

She giggled "No it wouldn't be that was Dune"

"By who?" he asked as he deliberately ran his face around her neck

"Christian Dior – why? And this is Calvin Klein Obsession I only use it for special occasions.

"Obsession good name" Dempsey murmured "Now let me see what else did Danny Salaputro discover last time?" He grinned and bent lower twisting his head to the side and catching her earlobe lightly with his teeth.

Harry caught sight of Spikings as the thrill shot through her body "Spikings is looking worried" she noted

"So he should be" Dempsey breathed as he leaned back slightly to observe Harry's reaction so far. It pleased him.

Spikings observed the dance floor "Looks like the police dating agency" he said to Chas "good grief is that Fry hanging on for dear life with a woman!"

"Seems so"

"Humph – And where is bloody Dempsey or Makepeace I assume they both had a train of people after them; I've suffered all night – the worst of it was they all had the same line which they thought so damn original. And sitting there with the bloody commissioner didn't stop them coming either – Christ knows what he thinks of our department now."

Dempsey continued to gently massage the nape of her neck again with one hand and explore the shape of her back, waist and hips with the other. He leaned over her and she pulled him firmly into herself with a tight grip on his back. Dempsey started his long monologue "You know Harry you're a damn fine cop – in fact you're the best partner I've ever had." His speech slurred "I know I might not say it very much" he stopped in a drunken way and then continued "ever; but you're good with a gun and car and even good with a man..."

"Now you've slid into double meanings" Harry told him as her hands slid down towards holding his behind

"O god Harry I think I'm not pretending any more…" Dempsey kissed her neck and she twisted, to his delight her movement was not away but to allow him fuller access; his tiny light kisses ran around her neck and under her chin. Then he pulled back but all Makepeace did was to tighten her arms back around his neck and nestle herself into him. His hands ran around her waist and this time as he brought his left hand up he ran it forward catching the weight of the edge of her breast and his finger finding the tape line.

"It's still there" he said

"It was designed for protection"

Spikings was on the edge of his seat; he had finally spotted Dempsey and Makepeace together "good god" he was muttering

Totally unconnected the Deputy Commissioner stood and signalled the band to stop mid song. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming and for the very generous amount raised towards the Children in Need Charity…" he continued to drone on but under his breath Spikings was almost singing 'hallelujah'.


	24. Chapter 24

Next morning

Harry ran up the stairs and jaunted along into the SI10 office. The silence that fell was heavy and she instantly knew they'd been talking about her.

She gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders "Dempsey not in yet?"

"Er no"

"Well they've not come in together" Billy whispered to Dave

"Doesn't mean anything – it might be a diversion"

Makepeace cleared her throat and turning her back to them picked up a file on her desk

"What are you thinking?" asked Dave

"Well I can hardly say can I" hissed Tony

Harry put the file down and walked out of the room; the lightness of her step gone, replaced with a cursing for not thinking the consequences of her actions through.

She bumped into Spikings

"Umm where do you think you are going?" he asked

"To interview a snout sir?" she tried hopefully

Spikings smiled to himself "Which one he asked"

Harry paused for too long and she knew it "'You been in there?" He asked nodding towards the office

"Briefly" she winced

"It'll pass" he grinned "in the meantime sergeant you brought it on yourself so you'll just have to grin and bear it." He emphasized the bear and continued down the corridor, he chuckled to himself. Harry stood and watched him go fuming at his comment before steeling herself to return to the office. She decided a phone call would encourage the guys to shut up and give her some distraction.

As a result Harry was out of the office and missed the arrival of Dempsey. He slipped in hoping his sunglasses would hide the state he felt.

"Yo" he greeted as he made his way to the coffee machine

"Good night eh mate?" asked Dave

"Full on"

"Did you get Harry home then?" asked Tony

Dempsey looked around the office sharply noticing her absence

"Is she not in?" he asked hoping nothing untoward had befallen her

"Went to the old files office" Chas informed him as he walked back out of Spikings office. Dempsey hoped the dark sunglasses he was wearing had masked the panic that had flitted across his eyes.

Watson walked in and slapped Dempsey on the back "Morning mate what did you have for breakfast?" He glanced around the office suddenly panicking that Harry might be there

"Paracetamol and coffee" Dempsey muttered

"Hangover?"

"Humdinger of one – haven't you got one?"

"Not that heavy a night"

"That's what I thought till I woke up" Dempsey drank his black coffee and as he walked over to his desk became aware that everyone was watching him; that puzzled him. "Hey Fry how did you get on?"

"Good thank you she gave me her phone number – don't you remember?"

Dempsey bit his inner cheek and opened his eyes wide as if trying to make the recall "Er no" he finally admitted

That speech at the end droned on Chas complained. Dempsey knew he should remember it but he didn't "yeah he agreed"

"Sobered everyone up"

"At least we got free taxis home" Fry piped up

"Only because he didn't want a scandal in his last week of drunk driving police" Watson added

"Can't you remember the speech?"

The way Dave asked, the nervous yet hopeful intonation made Dempsey suspicious

"Well it don't seem like I missed anything" he said as he put his cup down and decided it may be prudent to find Harry away from the office.

He found Makepeace along the corridor at the vending machine that actually had cartons of fresh orange in. He bent down and picked up one as it fell into the tray. He pulled off the straw and started to drink. Makepeace rolled her eyes and put in some more coins.

"I apologise" he said

"Well I doubt that it's for drinking my orange"

"Ok I apologise for drinking your orange and take back anything I said"

"Have you any idea what you said"

"No, but to be honest you're not usually impressed"

"Well last might I was, but if you didn't mean them then I'm not"

"Well I don't know if I did or didn't do I?"

"No" she looked at his dark glasses; she couldn't see his eyes so she lifted them off "Ouch" she grimaced as she saw his agony

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"I think I'll wait and see if you say them again" she decided

"Shit I can't remember" he threw the empty cartoon to the ground "I think beer and champagne don't mix"

"I think beer and whatever else was in there don't mix"

"My drink was spiked!"

"Dave and Tony hovered over your beer all night and when they did Billy and Fry looked as guilty as hell"

Dempsey fished in his pockets for some change and retrieved another juice out of the machine. "We had a fun night though partner"

"We did"

"I'll tell you you looked fantastic"

"Umm"

"What's the problem? You were stunning and sexy and steaming"

"I think the guys in there are talking about me"

"Sure they are; they'll be saying that you were stunning and sexy and steaming"

Harry groaned

"They're guys what do you expect?"

"Some semblance of professionalism"

"They're professional guys – they'll be imagining all the things guys imagine"

"Please don't enlighten me" Harry hung her head and winced again.

Fry walked down the corridor past the pair of them; as soon as he saw them he turned bright red.

"Seems our Fry did ok"

"He did, even volunteered to take her home, queued up for her coat – very gentlemanly"

"Well he learnt from an expert"

"Who – oh his father I guess"

"Ah" Dempsey guessed he hadn't been the perfect example "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything?"

"For the whole night"

"Do I need to be?"

"I hope not – I rather enjoyed it, we did do it to have fun"

"Phew" he ran his fingers through his hair and watched Makepeace, she seemed genuinely happy enough "Umm Makepeace you're gonna have to tell me what I did because I can't trust those guys" He reached for his sunglasses but Makepeace held his hand down "Oh no – I want to see your eyes Dempsey"

"Enjoy the pain eh? Well fire away the sergeant" he leant his weight on the side of the machine and prepared himself "I'm guessing the cloakroom went wrong?"

"You rolled the ticket and tried to smoke it; we had to wait until last before they would give me my jacket"

"Did I take you home?"

"After a fashion yes"

"Phew"

"We got in a taxi, it went to my house; you were so out of it that in the end I stayed in the taxi and we went to your home."

"You didn't stay for breakfast" he grinned "I got eggs!"

"Dempsey you stumbled into your bedroom, struggled with your buttons, your cuff links and your belt"

"Did you help me?"

"I helped you"

"Torture!!! The worst torture ever"

"Why?"

"It's bad enough to wake up from my dream and find you're not there but to discover you were but I was too out of it to remember – that is the worst torture a man could endure"

"The taxi waited, I didn't see anything I've not seen before. I assume that at some point you crawled under your quilt."

Spikings was en route back to his office. "I hope you've not hid in the corridor all morning Sergeant"

"No sir – I've been looking up some files Tom asked me for to do with his undercover" she waved them in front of him.

"Humph I should have auctioned a job here – would have made a fortune" he scowled

"Oh no Boss Harry ain't no commodity" Dempsey jumped in anxious to redeem himself

"I don't recall actually saying it had anything to do with Sergeant Makepeace lieutenant" he tipped his head "– I think the women had more money!"

The noise in the office as Spikings approached it drove him mad. He stepped into the main office, behind him Dempsey and Makepeace squeezed around to their desk as Spikings called everyone to attention.

"Last night" he began and rubbed his head "You all scrubbed up remarkably well, some perhaps a bit more remarkable than I was expecting but you all looked good" he rubbed his head "best dressed team there" he beamed.

A murmur of satisfaction ran around the room. Spikings continued "And you all bid well, SI10 contributed generously"

People smiled, Spikings rubbed his head again before he continued "But you behaved bloody atrociously" he barked "The idea of the evening was to raise the profile of SI10 in the Commissioner's eyes"

"With respect Sir" Harry was the only one brave enough to speak "I thought the idea of the evening was to raise some money and have some fun"

"Not at my bloody expense sergeant" he barked again "My aim was to go as a team and make a good impression – not a bloody lasting impression"

Everyone shrank back uncertain of what their sin had been, no one felt inclined to defend the unknown; they had done no different to any other table.

I was summoned to the top table just after Lacey had left it and let me tell you the bloody Commissioner had been knobbled. I SUFFERED as he watched you; I SUFFERED as those pathetic street cops all came up asking to join the team; I SUFFERED as the Commissioner pulled out a list of statistics that made us look fools compared to Murder.

"That's not fair Sir! Surely they were biased and provided by Lacey"

"Of that I have no doubt Makepeace" he rubbed his head again "but you had fun and I SUFFERED – the Commissioner wants to know how serious we are and so" he rubbed his head and coughed

"You had that cough last night Chief" Dempsey finally ventured, he thought Spikings' complaints outrageous

"And so I told the Commissioner that you were all so serious that you were personally all contributing a hundred quid to his benevolent fund"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" the staff at SI10 had never been so unified.

"Now will you please get on with some proper work and catch me some proper criminals" Spikings went back into his office

"I still say it was worth it" Dave said

Spikings opened his door "If it was that good Dave you can give two hundred"

"I can't remember it all so can I pay half Boss?" Dempsey called out

"You. You can pay three hundred; no the whole bloody lot Lieutenant" Spikings slammed the door and then opened it again "NOW WILL YOU PLEASE DO SOME BLOODY WORK"

The end!


End file.
